The talk
by chiea
Summary: NejiSaku. Set two years after Yellow Roses. Frustration levels hit an all time high. His confession keeps getting interrupted. She thinks he sees her as a friend. Will things ever progress beyond friendship? Will they ever have the dreaded talk? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Chiea doesn't own Naruto. But someday, she will own Neji! (good guy pose)

Note: Definitely not as angsty as Yellow Roses. Heck, it's not even angst.

Summary: Set two years after Yellow Roses. NejiSaku Frustration levels hit an all time high. His confession keeps getting interrupted. She thinks he sees her as a friend. Will things ever progress beyond friendship? Will they ever have the dreaded talk?

The sequel to Yellow Roses

The Talk

By chiea

The sun shone down in Konoha, creating an atmosphere of blistering heat. It was the middle of summer, when the temperature would soar cruelly, nearly frying everything in the poor village.

Two figures were seated inside a flower shop in the middle of the said village, seeking refuge in the cool air provided by air conditioning. One was seated on one of the plush chairs in front of a desk, sipping a cool drink while the other was standing behind the desk, lips set in a huge frown.

"Thanks for the lemonade Ino. God, it's hell outside, good thing you're here today, I would've melted outside."

A roseate woman looked up at her best friend who was twirling a lock of her platinum blonde hair and giving her a weird look.

"Are you all right Ino?"

Emerald eyes shone with worry but the woman in question simply stared at her, bringing her face closer hers.

"Tell me Sakura. Did Neji make a move on you?"

Sakura turned a hundred shades of red, each one darker than the next. There probably was something really interesting on the floor because that was the only thing she could look at.

Without looking up, she spoke in a small voice.

"No."

The blond woman threw her hands in the air in exasperation, blowing a lock of hair that had loosened from her high ponytail.

"This is insane! God knows how long the man has been stalking you-"

The impossible happened, Sakura's face turned darker than it was before.

"He wasn't stalking me Ino, he was-"

"Yeah right, he was only following you for the last, what? Five? Six years? Until now he still does!

"He's just being a good teammate, making sure that nothing bad happens to me. After all, he promised that to Lee-san."

"Oh sure, and he ogles your butt in the process, making sure it won't get hurt! Wake up and smell the roses Sakura."

She was frowning now, but the blush stayed on her face.

A smile made its way into Ino's face, making her temporarily forgot the current situation.

"He doesn't ogle my ass Ino, your just being you're overly perverted self again!"

Ino's last sentence made her unconsciously look around for the flowers. Her emerald eyes landed on a patch of long stemmed yellow roses, blooming fully for the world to admire. It made her remember what happened a few years back, when she had let go of her feelings for a certain raven haired avenger. It was also then that her very unusual relationship with the Hyuuga prodigy started. They were always seen together, he keeps her company during his free time, "I get bored easily", he said when she asked the reason once.

Even in missions they were always sent together by the Hokage, sometimes missions for a platoon of five, sometimes only for the two of them.

'Is Tsunade-sama up to something?'

Pink brows rose and knit together, doubt reflecting in her expressive face.

'Nah, she probably doesn't know.'

Sakura had admitted to herself sometime ago, probably even before her final farewell to the Avenger that she had tiny feelings for the ANBU captain, okay tiny back then and currently as tiny as a whale could get. She had slowly come to realize that Neji could have played a part in her letting go. A none too small part at that.

Now only if Hyuuga Neji would come to his senses. Then again, she wasn't even sure if he had feelings for her whatsoever.

'He probably sees me like a friend. Or a sister.'

A soft sigh escaped her pink lips.

"Me? Pervert! You're the closet pervert here!

Ino's shrill voice rang in the shop, scaring some of the birds that were resting outside the windowsill.

Seeing her friend was not replying she followed her line of sight. Something akin to pity and sadness settled on her face when she realized what she had been looking at.

"Still thinking about him, Sakura?"

Her voice was softer when she spoke, at the same moment resting her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

She was snapped out of her reverie to see Ino's eyes filled with worry.

"Eh? It's nothing Ino. I've moved on remember? He'd never come back. And if he did, he'd never love me. Never."

A sad smile adorned Sakura's face, making Ino partly guilty for lashing out on her earlier. She really couldn't blame herself, really. She was only looking out after her best friend, who had been like a sister to her. She had helped Ino become what she is now, happy and content as she could be, as Shikamaru's fiancé. She'd never admit it, but she was eternally grateful to Sakura who had knocked some courage to Shikamaru to propose to her. Ino had only wanted Sakura to be happy as she was. Heaven knew that after all that she had been through, she had deserved it-probably more than anyone else. It was in front of her, all this time and the stupid girl and man-that sexy hunk of a man were too slow, too damn stubborn to admit it. It had frustrated her to no end and that is why, Yamanaka Ino had taken it to herself to get them together or at least make someone do something about it.

She smiled at Sakura before speaking softly.

"But you'll find someone who'll treasure you Sakura. Oh wait, you've already found it, Neji really likes you!"

And there it was again.

"He doesn't like me Ino, I'm his FRIEND! Get it, tomodachi? Nakama? Ami? Compadre? Kaibigan (why is this here?)? What part of that don't you understand?"

"UGGHHH! The whole fricking village knows about it Sakura! Do you think they're dumb? Even Naruto knows! You guys are always together, not to mention that you are the only female to get a reaction, a positive one from that man! Now if the two of you would kiss and make up and give me peace, all would be well!

Ino was about to tear her long hair from the frustration when the bell by the door rang, signaling someone else was in the store. She had tried to compose herself, chanting that a screaming banshee for a saleslady was bad for business but after seeing who it was she went into battle mode again.

"Why the hell are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Hokage's tower, looking over plans and that type of stuff?"

A pair of lazy eyes regarded her coolly before moving to look at Sakura.

"Yo, Sakura."

"Hello, Shika! How's work?"

She smiled at him, inwardly laughing at Ino's face which looked like a volcano that was about to erupt. They did this to her, leaving her out during conversations to bug her out, especially when she was PMSing like how she is now. And no matter how many times they did it, it still gets the desired effect. Call it what you will, but Ino has referred to Sakura, more often than not, even more often than forehead girl, as Shikamaru's partner in crime. They were like siblings, very troublesome; as Shikamaru often says, siblings. There was even a time that she thought that the two were dating. But that's another story.

"I'M SPEAKING TO YOU SHIKAMARU! LISTEN DAMMIT!"

She was practically screaming in Shikamaru's ear now, whose eyes were closed tightly.

"Oi Ino, give it a rest. Shika might turn deaf. Right Shika?"

"What?"

Shikamaru's right eye was still closed, head turned towards Sakura.

"I said, you might turn deaf."

"What! Speak louder."

"I said-never mind."

She plopped down the chair again, sipping her nearly forgotten glass of drink.

Shikamaru smirked and moved to plant a soft kiss on Ino's lips, appeasing her anger.

Ino smiled seductively, whispering in his ear.

"Missed me?"

Sakura's eyes became nearly as large as plates when she saw what was happening.

"EEWW! Not here Ino!"

"What jealous? Then get Neji!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the two women.

"Do you guys have nothing else to talk about?"

"She started it!"

They spoke at the same time, both pouting at the other.

"Did not!"

"Stop saying what I'm saying"

They spoke in unison again, making Shikamaru smirk.

"I give up!"

They looked at each other, then laughed together.

"Women. Tch. Troublesome."

When the laughter subsided, Sakura moved to stand, lips still curved in a smile.

"I have to go guys, I still have to go elsewhere."

"Meeting Neji again, Sakura?"

Ino was smirking at Sakura and Shikamaru snapped in attention.

"I came here to pick you up Sakura. We have a mission"

Emerald and Sapphire stared at her in disbelief.

"Why didn't you say so. Let's go. Later Ino."

"Later forehead. And remember what I said about Neji!"

Sakura was already out the door with Shikamaru following her.

'I wonder if Neji is also in the mission..'

Sakura sighed and Shikamaru gave her a questioning look.

"It's nothing. We better hurry, Shisho hates waiting."

Shikamaru nodded and with a puff of smoke, they were gone.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Konoha..

"Uzumaki, Hinata-sama is not here."

Silver eyes looked down at the slightly shorter Uzumaki Naruto who was currently standing in front oh him, all giddy about seeing his "Hinata-chan" today.

"EEEHHHHHHH! But she said she'll be here! What if she's been kidnapped? AIEEE! Poor Hinata-chan! I'll save you!"

Neji had to fight the urge to kick the man to shut him up, it was only because of patience acquired during his years of training that he had restrained to and also because the man was Hyuuga heiress' boyfriend and on top of that, he was Sakura's best friend.

"She would be back later."

Naruto's eyes turned to look at him and he was startled, inwardly of course by the puppy dog eyes look it was sporting.

"Really?"

Did the man have no shame?

Apparently…

Not.

"Yes."

"Really?"

The blonde asked again. Neji turned around and was about to leave when Naruto spoke again, this time serious in tone.

"How's Sakura?"

Neji thought he was dreaming.

'Did he ask what I think he just did?'

Naruto thought that he didn't hear him and spoke again, this time a little louder.

"How's Sakura?"

'He really asked..'

"Why are you asking me Uzumaki? Ask her yourself."

Naruto shrugged and sat on the tatami mat lying in front of him.

"The two of you are always together. Is something going on? Something I should know about?"

One of Naruto's brows lifted, as if daring Neji to deny it.

It was not a hidden fact that Uzumaki Naruto had regarded her female teammate as a younger sister. And would gladly rip to shreds any male who had dared to come within a ten feet radius-just like he did. It was also a known fact that to get to Haruno Sakura, they must pass first her self proclaimed older brother, preferably in one piece of course. The mere mention of Naruto sent shivers in the spine of even Sakura's most loyal and passionate suitors. Sakura of course found his over protectiveness suffocating at times but let him do as he pleases anyway, some of her suitors were really pesky and overzealous.

A dark frown immediately appeared on his face at the thought.

He really did not consider himself as a suitor, he was way above that, Sakura cares for him. She said so herself. An intense feeling of pride ran through his veins, cloaking him in warmth.

However, he wasn't sure about the woman's feelings for him. Sure, they were always together, during missions and out of them where he would **_accidentally_ **run into her and ask her to eat or walk with him.

Was there something going on between them? He wasn't sure, but there was something going on in him, he was sure as hell about that one-for six years now. He didn't consider it at first, thinking it was a fleeting attraction but the so called fleeting attraction made his heart beat wildly when she spoke to him, made him feel butterflies when she smiled at him and kept him awake until dawn during the evening.

It was just a mild fleeting attraction after all.

Sure, mild.

Wait. He was past the point of self denial. He had realized long ago that denying was well, pointless.

'No use delaying the inevitable anyway.'

"Nothing is going on Uzumaki."

"Then why the hell are you smiling?"

"I am not smiling Uzumaki, you must be going blind."

He turned again but was stopped by a tug on his arm.

"You're attracted to Sakura, the whole village knows, hell even clueless Shino knows! She probably likes you too, why won't you tell her? Isn't she good enough for you!"

The blonde man boy was starting to get angry now.

Neji's eyes scanned the rest of the room.

"I never said she wasn't good enough for me."

"Then tell her how you feel! Sheeshh!"

'Wait, the whole village knew? Of course they do, after you practically killed her suitors with your glare and threatened them behind her back, they would.'

He groaned inwardly again and another thought popped in his head.

'It's not like I haven't tried telling her. I've been trying to do that for a year now.'

Frustration hit an all time high.

Memories of his first failed attempt at the confession flashed before his eyes.

The moon reflected on the crystal water of the Lake. Petals of falling cherry blossoms flew in the air like a snowstorm. Two figures were walking slowly in the lakeshore, one was dressed in a pale green kimono, with small blossoms delicately woven on her shoulder down to her legs. Candy colored locks were held together by a pair of chopsticks, with a few stray locks adorning her glowing, happy face. Beside her was a man dressed in a beige jacket with a pair of black shorts. His long, chestnut hair was flowing freely, swaying in the playful spring breeze. A konoha hitai-ite was wrapped around his forehead, keeping some strands in place. His hands were buried in his pockets, clutching at something nervously.

It was her birthday on that day and by some accident, they had lost Hinata, Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru who had come with them. She was left alone with this quiet man who she considered as one of her closest friends, her confidante and deep down, the keeper of her heart.

He had suggested that they take a walk so that they could find the others and they had wound up by the lake. Somehow, the universe had conspired and there he was, where he wanted to be. He had thought about what he was going to do for a while now and after more than a months time of contemplation, he had come to a conclusion. They would have **the dreaded talk. **What would they talk about, you ask? What else, of what he should make of their relationship, whatever that was. You could say that it was the crossroads, where there was more than one result. Whatever that was, he was willing to face it, so if she rejects him, he could go on with his life, find someone else, live miserably for the rest of his life and-

He had cut his thoughts there. No, he was not nervous not at all. His hands were shaking because it was cold, yes that's it, it was really cold, freezing even. In the middle of spring.

Unknown to himself, he had sighed audibly, catching the attention of the lovely kunoichi beside him.

"Are you all right Neji? Are you bored?"

An almost sad look reflected on her jade eyes and he suddenly felt bad about what he made her think.

His voice though, was calm and unwavering as ever.

"No, not at all Sakura."

'Spit it out! Now!'

"As in now?"

"Hmm? Did you say anything, Neji?"

He was suddenly grateful of the darkness for it hid the small tinge of pink coloring his porcelain cheeks.

'What the hell was that? You're a Hyuuga for Hokage's sake!'

"Nothing at all Sakura."

She moved her face close to his, hands reaching up to touch his forehead.

Neji practically burned red hot.

"You're a bit warm. Maybe we should head back?"

Her emerald eyes shone with kindness and concern and he felt like he could die tomorrow. But he has something to tell her first.

He swallowed hard and prepared to say the words that may very well change his life.

"Sakura, I.."

"SAKKKKKKKURRRRAAAAAAAAAA!"

A booming male voice shouted from the other side of the shore. It belonged to none other than one of Sakura's long time suitors, one of her genin friends, another ANBU captain and former teammate of Hinata.

"Kiba! What a pleasant surprise!"

The world practically crumbled for Neji.

Kiba was blushing profusely, even redder than a ripe tomato.

"Er, I got you something for your birthday, Sakura, it's not much, but here."

He gently placed a wrapped package on her hands before giving her a quick hug.

From all of Sakura's suitors, Inuzuka Kiba was one of the few who had the audacity to actually touch her and speak to her without losing a limb. The man was Naruto's long time friend and even the blond fox restrains himself when it comes to other's act of courtship.

Neji however was a different story. They weren't friends but he was Sakura's and he had a hunch that Sakura, along with Hinata-sama would not be happy if he breaks his leg or two.

"Well, I gotta go now, Akamaru's probably raided the dango stalls again. Ja ne, Sakura, Hyuuga!"

Sakura waved happily at Kiba, who was now slowly disappearing from their view.

'Ruined. Mood. Kill. Dog-boy. Ruined. Mood. Failed.'

"Daijobu, Neji-kun?"

Her gentle voice calmed him a great deal, but when it registered that she called him with a suffix, the ever sacred kun suffix, his heart nearly stopped.

Realizing her mistake, Sakura apologized profusely but was stopped by Neji.

He took her small hand with his left hand while the right dug at his pocket. He took out a something and gently placed it on her palm.

It was a necklace, platinum with a small pendant hanging from it. The pendant was a pristine white pearl, surrounded by studs of small diamonds, making it look like a flower.

"I can't take this Neji- I"

With his other hand he closed her palm, and he gently lowered his eyes to the level of her orbs.

"Happy Birthday Sakura."

Before she could thank him, another voice broke.

"OOiiiiiiiiii! Where have you guys been? We've been looking all over for you guys, you just disappeared on us! I was worried Sakura-chan!"

Naruto was looking at Sakura, Hinata looked at Neji, then at her and burst into a sit of giggles. Ino looked annoyed and was glaring daggers at the unaware Naruto and Shikamaru's lips were curved into a smirk.

"Let's go back, I'm hungry. Anyone for ramen?"

"Shut up Naruto. Hurry up Shika!"

"Naruto-kun do you want to go to Ichiraku?"

They were walking towards the town now, with the four leading the group and the other two lagging.

Sakura suddenly stopped walking and stood on her tiptoes to whisper something in Neji's ear.

"Arigatou, Neji."

She had smiled and continued to walk, with Neji by her side, a small, true smile showing in his lips.

End of Flashback

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the names Sakura, Kiba and wedding all in the same sentence.

"What did you say, Uzumaki?"

"Sheesh, were you listening to what I've been saying for the past thirty minutes Neji?"

Seeing he won't bother to conjure up a reply, he spoke again.

"I said that Kiba was planning on asking Sakura-chan to marry him. He says that we are at the marrying age, well we are 23, well maybe not you, you're older, back to the story, and then I asked him if he thinks Sakura-chan will say yes."

He looked at Neji who was trying hard to keep his emotions in check.

"And he says, she might, who knows, it's not like she's dating anyone."

A certain Hyuuga prodigy was thinking of creative ways to torture a certain Inuzuka Kiba.

"Then I tell him, I think she likes Neji."

Then the whole world stopped. Naruto. Naruto, Kyuubi vessel, fox boy, Hinata's boyfriend, ANBU, town's loudest idiot, Sakura's best friend-thinks that Sakura likes him.

"And you know what he says? Huh HUH? You're no fun Neji, he says, I dunno, but he likes her and she doesn't know, might as well make a move before any shit happens"

Screw torture, he was going to kill Kiba. Wait. Kiba thinks that he likes Sakura? Kiba thinks he likes Sakura! Was he that transparent? Looks like the whole town knows and the only person who doesn't is the center of affection. Damn.

"Oi Neji, are you listening? Yoohooo!"

"Uzumaki."

That immediately got Naruto's attention.

"I thought that you would never allow any male to get close to Sakura. Why are you telling me this?"

Naruto pondered on the question and spoke as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I won't allow any male to get close to Sakura, unless she likes him and he isn't some maniac like Jiraiya-sensei. You figure things from there. I thought you were a genius, Neji."

He snorted. His azure eyes rested on the bonsai to his right. A second later, a look of horror crossed his face.

"AIIEEE! I was supposed to meet Hinata-chan at the park! That's why she isn't here!"

He was gone out the door in a blur, leaving Neji to gather his thoughts. He was alerted by the sounds of footsteps. A chuunin was standing in front of him.

"Hyuuga-san. Godaime Hokage-sama asked for you. Mission briefing."

He nodded at the chuunin who disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Soon after, he stood up and followed, thoughts still revolving around a pink haired kunoichi.

NOTES:

There you go, the sequel to Yellow roses. It's not angst in case you haven't noticed, breakthrough ne?

Gonna be multichapter, around 5 chapters maximum.

It really is frustrating if you're not even sure of what your relationship is. Actually, it could drive some people insane! Heheh

Do I continue with the fic or what?

Spelling errors, grammar bloopers?

Drop me a line.

Please don't forget to review, helps get chapters done.

Thanks for reading!


	2. ichigo alert!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not and will not be owned by me.

Thank you to the following who reviewed, for without your lovely reviews, I may have decided to sit in a corner and read my manga instead!

CloeyMarie: Glad you liked how I made the characters! I really like how Naruto turned out! And Ino was definitely gonna be in the fic!

Bungeecord: After my friends' support (but for the most part, blackmail) I decided to come up with the sequel! Thanks for reading! It isn't as depressing as yellow roses ne?

Lexy499: Muchos gracias for reading!

Doctor Meowzie: oo, pinay po ako na may halong Chinese, salamat for asking. Hehe. If you understood that, well, you're like me! Heheh…

Shijou no kiseki: Yep, it was not the end, but if the other bout of laziness continues..hmmm..

Pampers

Yinyang-sensei

Jellybean 89

Mana-chan

Lover of violet: Sakura-chan's birthday is March 28, spring in the northern hemisphere is around late March to May. Hope that answered your question.

Ilychlenin

**The sequel to Yellow Roses**

**The Talk**

**Chapter II**

By chiea

The office of the Godaime Hokage, the only female Kage in the history of Konohagakure was a place where every command of hers was given, where she exercised her right as the leader of one of the most powerful hidden villages, where her authority was most felt, like the way her fist made contact with the skull of her former team mate and current beau (which was what the man said but the Hokage herself denied for countless times) for trying to get a good look at the cleavage currently peeking from her low cut shirt.

"Tsunade-hime What was that for!

The current Hokage was glaring at the silver-haired man, eyes blazing with fury..

"You idiot! You're such a pervert Jiraiya! That's why I didn't want to go through this plan at all! What if it backfires! She will have your head and that very stoic suitor of hers will close all your chakra points!"

The man who she called Jiraiya shook his head and smirked at the now raging woman..

"Trust me princess, after this, I doubt that man would have any trouble with.."

A soft knock was heard before a raven haired woman peeked inside. She frowned at the mess the office was currently in, before looking at her Mistress, then at the perverted sannin.

"I've spotted him walking a few blocks away. If you want the plan to push through, Jiraiya-sama..-

"You have to leave!"

Tsunade finished her apprentice's sentence for her and stood to push the sannin out of the office.

"But if I go now, I won't see the fruits of my labor! How lovely the cherry blossom would look in- "

"OUT!"

With a grunt, he disappeared in smoke. Just in the nick of time too, for after a few moments, the door opened to reveal a man with a pair of sharp silver eyes, the captain of one of the finest ANBU squads and the current patriarch of one of Konoha's most noble clans, Hyuuga Neji. He bowed politely to the Hokage and awaited her instructions.

"Hyuuga, I will reveal the details of the mission as soon as all the shinobi involved show up. I hate repeating instructions. Take a seat."

The young man nodded and sat quietly on one of the plush sofas near her the Hokage's desk. His eyes remained looking forward but he was actually looking around the room. His attention was caught by a basket of red fruit placed on the coffee table on his far left. His eyebrows twitched visibly when a little memory clicked.

_FLASHBACK_

It was another attempt to make his feelings known to the petal haired kunoichi. He hasn't planned it at all, it was his quiet cousin who had unknowingly started the chain of events by asking a favor of him during one late spring morning.

"Neji-niisama, I was wondering if you could give these to Sakura-chan. I have a lot to do today and I can't possibly go out to do it on my own. Will it be all right?"

Had she asked this favor years ago, he would have done it but inwardly curse for being tasked to do something so mundane as the favor. At the moment however, he settled for a slight nod, his relationship with his cousin have been repaired, not only by the fact that he was named the heir to the clan, but because he finally understood his cousin and because he was used to doing anything that she asked, not that it was very often at that; old habits die hard after all.

He turned to look quizzically at the covered basket that was handed to him. Hyuuga Neji carrying a basket, won't Hisashi be so proud of him.

Not.

"She really likes those so much, so I try to give her some if it's harvest time. Well, I'll see you later Nii-sama."

She disappeared in the hallway leaving Neji alone.

By late afternoon he still has not found her. Even pride did not keep him from asking her whereabouts, probably because of the inkling of worry that he felt for her. From what he heard from Shikamaru, she had no mission whatsoever and was in the village somewhere..

"She's probably training somewhere. Either that or she's in the hospital.. You know her, troublesome workaholic.."

No matter how much he wanted to **gently** correct Shikamaru's opinion of Sakura being troublesome, he had restrained himself because one, the Nara is known to be one of Sakura's closest male friends and second, he was telling the truth; if Sakura was given a choice between staying home and relaxing and that of staying in the hospital to help or sent in a dangerous mission, she'd pick the latter.

After mumbling an almost inaudible word of thanks, he was on his way again. He was even hastened when he noticed that Shikamaru was looking at the basket that he was carrying. He still did not know what he was bringing; he refused to take a peek at the contents. But curiosity began to take over him, but being Hyuuga Neji was almost synonymous with "insufferable pride" so he settled for the nest best thing. With a smirk, veins appeared around his eyes enabling him to see the insides of the basket.

One of his brows lifted with his discovery. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to notice that he strayed from his original destination, the park. He had ended up in Area 24, one of the many shinobi training grounds.

**Boom!**

It sounded like the ground was being pounded with immense strength. Then another thought hit him.

'Why didn't I think of it before..'

He was greeted by deep holes on the ground and a shinobi who was breathing deeply. The wind played gently with the locks that were freed from her braid. Sweat trickled on her face as she tried to control her breaths. Her emerald eyes were burning with determination. She clenched a gloved hand before disappearing into thin air. She appeared twenty meters from where she stood a second ago, arm posed to launch a punch. An earth shattering noise (literally) was heard, when her hand made contact with the dry earth before it crumbled into a crater ten meters deep and wide.

A smirk was clearly displayed on her face which he still found lovely despite the trails of sweat. She was obviously pleased by the effects of her strength on the earth. Who wouldn't be? How many kunoichi do you know that could cause so much destruction with a single blow? Only her and her mentor. She was taught the ability to yield such an immense strength by controlling her chakra perfectly; a skill that belonged only to select number of shinobi, including himself. He saw her back stiffen; soon enough, he was met by a rain of senbon. Being the ANBU that he was, he was able to evade each one. Someone had obviously maddened her earlier.

"I told you Naruto, I'm training! And if you're not going to spar with me, go home!"

The idea that she mistook him for the town's maize haired, loud mouthed, annoying shinobi would have angered him to no end years ago, but this was now. What he felt was only a drop of jealousy that she was expecting another. Then again, that explained that the attack wasn't for him. Good enough.

"I'm not Uzumaki."

That deep baritone monotone voice.

"Eh? Neji-san!"

The scarlet blush that covered her cheeks, and the blatant chastised look that she was currently sporting was enough of an apology for him..

'3…2…1..'

"I'm so sorry Neji-san! I thought that you were Naruto and.. And.. I'm such an idiot… Honto ni gomen nasai.."

She bowed to him, and refused to look up at him in the eyes.

"It's no big deal.."

Obviously, Naruto was pestering her to relax or something to that effect. The blonde meant well and only hoped for Sakura's happiness, but sometimes, he was too pushy for his own damn good.

The fact that she hadn't replied made him think that she didn't hear him, he was about to repeat what he said when he noticed that she was looking at the basket on his left hand..

'Is Neji shopping….'

It was like a switch on her mind was flipped and Inner Sakura was rolling on the floor, laughing like there was no tomorrow..

'He's shopping! Neji going shopping! Nyahahahahaha! Wait…On the training ground?'

A slight blush tinged his cheeks.

"Hinata-sama asked me to bring this to you. She is engaged in another activity today and couldn't bring it to you herself."

Her lips formed a small oh and she nodded in understanding. He handed her the basket, and kept his gaze on her face. She took it wordlessly and opened the top.

Suddenly, it was like the light had pierced through a thick cloud after a rainy day, her lips formed a wide smile that was directed at the contents of the basket. Neji couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. But the thought was kicked out of the window when she turned her eyes to meet his, with the same bright smile on her face.

Goodness, finally destiny is up to something good.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Neji-san! And please thank Hinata-chan too. She knows how much I like them and gives me more than I can eat whenever she has some in your house."

"I will tell her that.."

Neji was content to leave her alone, his day was completed when she gave him one of her most radiant smiles, even if the reason behind it was some evil fruit.

'Stupid fruit..'

"Anou..Neji-san?"

He turned to face her deeply blushing face which seemed to grow a darker, due to her exposure to the sun or exhaustion, he did not know (dense aren't we?)

'What if he thinks you're too desperate? He might hate you!'

"Uhm.. I was wondering if you wanted to share these, I mean I can't possibly eat everything on my own… But if you're busy, I'd understand.."

'Good call Sakura! At least you sound like you're being polite!'

Neji shifted his gaze at the basket, he couldn't look at her straight at the eye.

"I'm not busy.."

"Okay.."

The two of them walked away from the humongous craters Sakura created a while ago. They settled beside on a meadow beside the river. She washed her face with the cool water while Neji tried his best not to look too interested. She dried her face and arms with a small towel, making it look like she just took a long bath.

'Let's not GO THERE Neji!'

She sat down demurely, with her legs tucked under her. She opened the basket and examined the contents, as if she were looking for something. To an outsider, it may look like that they were a married couple out in the woods to have a picnic, all you needed were a few kids and voila! To people living in the bustling village of Konoha, it may very well be. With just a slight push, well shove was the more appropriate word; the village may find itself a new happily married couple.

"Aha!"

Sakura was holding a packet of some sort on one hand, in the other a small bowl.

He gave her an inquiring look, as if to ask, why the triumphant face?

She looked sheepish for a moment, then spoke.

"Promise you won't tell anyone, Neji-san?"

He nodded and waited for her to continue.

"It's going to sound weird but you know I like eating those, right?"

She pointed at the heap of crimson fruit lying on the opened basket and nodded, seemingly not getting where the conversation was headed.

"You see, I eat them with salt.. Lots of salt.. You can laugh you know, Hinata-chan was really weirded out at first too. I won't take offense, really.."

"I put pepper on takoyaki.."

"And I really.. what did you just say?"

He hmmphhd and reached out for the packet of salt before opening and placing it all on the bowl.

Sakura finally got what he meant and smiled softly. When Neji caught her upturned features, he returned the smile as well, although not as wide as hers, but the emotion behind it was the same. She placed the basket in front of him so he could pick some fruit. He did and she followed suit. To her surprise, he dipped it in salt before placing it in his mouth.

"Aren't you going to eat, Sakura?"

She nodded dumbly and dipped the fruit on the bowl before eating herself. He watched with barely concealed interest how her lips looked as red as the fruit, as soft as the fruit, as tasty..

'Damn it!'

He would have bashed his head on the ground at the moment, but she was there, he would never live it down if she thought he had a mental disorder of some sort.

He looked at her again, this time focusing on her deep jade eyes.

What he saw then made him think that he could spend the rest of his life this way, get lost in her eyes forever, to stay beside her and never leave her again. It was relaxing and comforting to be around her but at the same time, he felt like he was at the edge of a cliff, holding on for his dear life. What won't he give for a life with her.

'You should tell her then..'

His thoughts seem to finally agree with his heart. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath..

'It's now or never..'

"Sakura.."

Emerald eyes turned to gaze at him, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

"I've wanted to tell you that.."

"Sakura!"

At that moment in time, he wanted to rip the person into paper thin shreds then put in a box then burn it then throw the ashes to the sea.

"Kiba!"

Scratch that, he'll chop him to little pieces, then grill him in an open fire, then cut him to even smaller pieces then stir fry him with mushrooms then feed him to sharks or better yet, to akamaru, that large dog of his.

"What a surprise, Kiba! What brings you here?"

She was smiling at Kiba, who was panting a bit due to running. She returned her smile with a toothy grin. Both were unaware of the very dangerous aura a certain prodigy was emitting behind him. It would have been given signal number four if the man was a typhoon. However, he was worse, a living, breathing prodigy who could kick anyone's ass to the moon if he really wanted to, more likely if you made him angry or..say jealous.

"I was just passing by the area but I kinda picked up your scent, so I followed you here."

'He was smelling her? He was fricking smelling her! There'd be hell to pay dog-boy! Byaku..'

"Oi Neji, I didn't see you there! What's up!"

'You'd be if you don't go away..'

"Oh Neji's here because Hinata-chan asked him to give me these.."

She showed him the fruit she just bit and Kiba nodded.

"You're favorite right?"

She spoke chirpily.

"Hai! Would you like to join us?"

'Say NO!'

Neji and Sakura were both unaware that the same thoughts were running in their mind.

"I'd love to! Right, Akamaru?"

Inner Sakura was tearing her hair out while Neji kept thinking of ways to annihilate a certain Inuzuka.

However, on the outside, Sakura listened to Kiba speak with fervor while Neji's face remained impassive as always. Neji noticed that she continued eating without dipping the fruit in the salt. Needless to say, nothing important happened afterwards, thanks to an annoying, loquacious, dog-boy whose timing was as atrocious as his coat in spring.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

At the end of the trip to memory lane, he wanted to crush the fruits in front of him out of frustration.

'Damn you for making Sakura like you better than me! Damn you Kiba for liking her and coming out of nowhere when I'm about to tell her! Damn you!'

His glaring competition with the fruits was cut short when the door opened again. A woman, whose hair was tied in a bun and wearing a Chinese collared shirt came in. Behind her was a tall man who was wearing a large coat covering the lower part of his face. His eyes were covered by his dark tinted sunglasses.

"Aburame Shino and Tenten.."

Some may think that the pearl eyed prodigy regarded the woman as his friend so he chose to acknowledge her by her given name or that due to a certain anomaly regarding the series; that she had no last name whatsoever. (Is her first name Ten and last name Ten also? Can someone help me on this one? Nishi nishi..) But in reality, he was simply addressing them together, they were husband and wife.

"Neji! Long time no see! So how are things between you and.."

She wiggled her eyebrows and he snorted back in reply.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Sakura-chan!"

If he had been drinking tea, he would have gracelessly spitted out each drop. He was about to clamp Tenten's mouth with his very own hands, mindful of the stare of the Hokage only to find out that..

"Nice to see you again, Tenten-chan!"

'Oh, she's here.. She's here!'

She was standing by the door with Nara Shikamaru behind her. She smiled at the occupants of the room. Tenten smirked when she noticed that Neji was a bit flustered by the attention.

"Now that everyone's here, I would like to begin the mission briefing. Sakura, please help yourself to the basket over there."

"Strawberries!"

Sakura launched herself on the basket before stopping midway. Tsunade was a good master, who ensured that her protégé learned all the techniques she knew and mastered them as well. She knew how to reward ones deed, especially when she earned it. But she hasn't done anything yet, so why the basket. Then to her horror, she remembered something. Tsunade had a habit of giving gifts when she felt guilty about something. It was like an apology, without the words. That could only mean one thing. The mission was..

"Oh no.. Tsunade-shishou.. Don't tell me that.."

"Unfortunately, you have been assembled for an espionage mission. And you, Sakura are the star."

_To be continued.._

I'm alive!Hahahaha! As you can see, it took me nearly or past a month to come up with another chapter.

School was holding me down, you see?

Actually, it was more like it swallowed me whole and burped my bones out. Lovely mental image isn't it.

About _When the snow melts_ I have the next chapter typed but I'm not that happy with it so I'm working on it again. Just wait for the next one okay?

Do you like how the story is going? Give me a review!

Do you hate how it's developing? Give me a review!

Have you seen any misspelling, grammar errors and the like? Give me a review!

Do you think I ought to make the story go faster? Give me a review!

Do you think Neji's hot? I do! Nishi..nishi..

Any comments, reactions, suggestions and the like are appreciated, so just press the button below, and tell me okay?

Arigatou gozaimasu for reading!


	3. Of laces, Ribbons and A mission

Notes:

Hello lovely readers! SO sorry for the slightly late update, the vacation has made me incredibly lazy and not so inspired..(inspired actually, to write an angsty oneshot about Sakura, Neji and Sasuke but hey, gotta finish this first I think..)

Oh and to Doctor meowzie, I was referring to myself as part Chinese and part Filipino, hehe..

I think I have around two or three chapters left, like I said, this was supposed to be really short.

Many thanks to the following who reviewed: rafaela16, foxtail-inferno, kayowyn, zora olsen, jellybean89, violet1991, karolrina, hao'sanjul, iluvanime493, mksanime, MissPriss1998, noyesgirl, shi-sha hariken, anna, doctor meowzie and all the readers!

Kayowyn-san, I loved the cookies! If you have some pocky there, just send it over!

Well, the thing about Tenten-chan being paired with Shino-kun, from what I've seen in the anime, she's showing partiality (as in slight) for Lee-kun. However, most fics pair her with Neji which is so not happening within a ten mile radius of me. Don't get me wrong, I like her, just not for Neji. So the supposedly logical guy was Lee who I er.. killed in Yellow roses(you know, the prequel..). Kiba likes Sakura-chan in my story, Shikamaru likes Ino. Sasuke is still in some god forsaken place (or so you think.. nishi nishi..) Naruto is with Hinata. It came down to either Chouji or Shino. I needed Shino for the mission so there you go! Besides, I like Shino, anyone who can speak to bugs or let one crawl under your clothes deserves a commendation or better a raise.

I hope the chapter answers what Sakura-chan's mission will be and no, Neji won't kill Kiba-kun. Maybe just tie him to a tree and feed him to fire ants. Yum. Kidding aside, I really need someone to literally stick to Sakura dearest and since Lee is kinda dead, Naruto is dating Hinata and Sasuke is nowhere to be found.. Ta daaaa! Kiba-kun saves the day!

Disclaimer:

The incredibly perky yet angst ridden chiea dose not own Naruto. Only lots of boxes of pocky she received as reward for being languid. Anyone want one? Hehe

Last chapter:

"Unfortunately, you have been assembled for an espionage mission. And you, Sakura are the star."

**The sequel to Yellow Roses**

**The Talk**

**Chapter III**

By chiea

The room was eerily silent after the Hokage's announcement. Blood was practically drained from the face of one shocked pink haired kunoichi.

'No…No…NOOOOOOOOO!'

Tenten on the other hand, had difficulty trying to keep her face neutral, she was trying to hold down the would be guffaws of laughter. Shino remained impassive and so did Neji. Shikamaru, on the other hand, looked at the pink haired kunoichi beside him and gave her a consoling look.

"As you know, most missions like these are given to the older kunoichi, like Mitarashi or Asahi, however, the two shinobi are currently not in the position to execute the mission."

"Why do you say so, Hokage-sama?"

Hyuuga Neji was indeed puzzled with the situation, and its delicate nature that only kunoichi are allowed to handle it.

"I suppose you've never been in an espionage Neji, you are far too specialized for combat, in most missions like these, the only male shinobi who accompany the kunoichi are specialized in spying or tactics, such as Aburame or Nara. To answer your question, the two females cannot be sent on the mission because Mitarashi Anko is currently dating Umino Iruka while Yuuhi Kurenai is engaged to Asuma."

"In short, both have relationships and the mission could very well jeopardize that. Missions like these are given to single kunoichi. At the moment, only Sakura is the available jounin, without a husband or a boyfriend."

Tenten finished her statement and stole a glance at the pearl eyed shinobi.

Tsunade looked around the room, eyes scanning the occupants' reaction.

"Now you know the reason why Naruto was not sent on the mission. Heaven knows what he'll do when he finds out what his Sakura-chan is asked to do. Now if there was a certain someone who has a claim on Sakura, a man who she is in a relationship with, she will not be tasked with the mission. Do you have a boyfriend, Sakura?"

Color was back on Sakura's cheeks, this time making her as red as the fruits she was currently staring at.

"Iie, Tsunade-shishou."

Tsunade sighed and looked at a certain shinobi, gauging his reaction.

"It's settled then, Tenten, Sakura, go in the other room, Shizune is waiting for you there.

Both shinobi nodded and headed out of the room leaving the three males and the Hokage.

"Ino used to do missions like this. It was so troublesome, she had to flirt with disgusting politicians and the like to get information out of them or steal a document. Cheh, mendou kusai.."

Shikamaru was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Shino adjusted his sunglasses and Neji remained silent.

"Tenten used to do those too. I had trouble keeping my temper in check."

Neji frowned at the flow of the discussion.

"Just what exactly is so bad about this kind of mission?"

"You'll see."

Shikamaru stared at the adjacent door where sounds of a woman shrieking could be heard.

"Is this even clothing! WHO THE HELL MADE THIS!"

"Relax, Sakura-chan, at least it brings out the color in your eyes…."

"Come on, it's not like it's your first time to do this right? What's so different about it! Quit flinging your arms!"

"EEkkkk! That thing goes where! Stop pushing my chest Tenten! Shizune-sempai I am not wearing that horrible thing!"

"Lighten up, Sakura! You should be proud of that body!"

"I like my body thank you very much, it's the exposing part that- ACK! I can't breathe it's too tight!"

A look of horror was plastered on Shikamaru's face. He clearly remembered how temperamental Ino was when she was given a mission like this a few years ago, the same could be said for her medic-nin best friend whose temper blows out like a fuse just like her mentor. Not that he'd ever say that out loud.

The door burst open and out went Shizune with an evil smirk on her face. She was practically sneering at the males in the room before turning around to drag a hand.

"Out you go, Sakura-chan!"

"Don't be such a baby, Sakura-chan!"

With one final push, Sakura was shoved into the room by Tenten who was hysterically laughing at the moment.

'I never thought I'd see Neji so… so.. shocked!'

Indeed, the weapon mistress observation was not without firm evidence. Hyuuga Neji, ANBU, shinobi extraordinaire, stoic, with the emotional capacity of a tea cup, a really small one at that, had eyebrows which were so high they nearly disappeared into the wrap of bandages on his forehead.

'Was that blood on his nose?'

Shizune looked all to pleased with the man's reaction, well who wouldn't be? Shikamaru kept his eyes glued on a rather interesting piece of lint on the floor, while Aburame was currently talking to his bug.

Sakura on the other hand was bright crimson. It also helped that she was wearing something in the same color. She was wearing a red lacy corset with black trimmings and ribbons tied so tightly on her back that her cleavage was almost spilling in front. It also made her porcelain skin positively radiant because of its contrast with black. She was wearing a short black skirt that ended up an inch from her hips, unsuccessfully concealing her silky long legs from view. A black ribbon was wrapped alluringly on her thigh which served as a hiding place for senbon. Black stilettos covered her feet, making her look positively seductive. A few red ribbons were keeping her hair up, while the rest came tumbling down in soft waves; completing the saucy seductress look.

"It's pretty much obvious why Naruto couldn't come to the mission.."

Tsunade shot her student a pitiful look before thinking of a mental note; note to self, kill Jiraiya for making this stupid costume and making her student look like something out of his Icha Icha paradise comic books. She looked at Neji and grimaced, the man was currently glaring at Aburame and Nara for reasons not unknown to them.

'If you had hooked up with her in the beginning, we wouldn't have done something so desperate as this..'

"Okay, okay, enough looking.."

Shizune placed an ebony cloak on Sakura's shoulders which the latter held tightly around her body.

"After this Sakura-chan, you should start looking for a boyfriend, I'd hate to see you be in a mission like this again."

There was some weight on Tenten's words for during the time she said it, she wasn't looking at Sakura, she was looking at the Hyuuga prodigy.

'God, he's so slow.. No wonder we had to be involved with this.. Then again, this worked for Shino and I. Good thing Sakura and Neji don't know about that..'

The Hokage cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention but seeing it didn't work, she opted for the next best thing.

"WILL EVERYONE LISTEN!"

And there was silence. The Hokage sure gets her way with things. Her eyes moved from her protégé, then to the Hyuuga patriarch. Well almost with everything.

"As you all know, the mission is relatively simple. An important document was stolen from the mission's sponsor yesterday. All you have to do is to get the document back and head home. We have researched details about the thief, his whereabouts and the like. Give them the folders Shizune."

She handed each shinobi a black folder, smirking at the pearl eyed shinobi's unease at being seated beside Sakura. She noticed a certain weapon mistress gleaming eyes, obviously with the same thoughts. Seeing that Shizune was done, Tsunade continued speaking.

"The man is from Fire country but travels as far as Mist..."

"It says here that he frequents strip clubs!"

Sakura was pale as a ghost, her knuckles starting to turn white as it grasped the open folder.

"Glad to see you've discovered that. His name is Nobunaga Akira. He usually goes to a bar in Akaburo, a village near the border of Wind and Fire country. Sakura, you will be posing as a courtesan and your objective is to bring the document back. According to the sponsor, the document was a plan for the daimyo's palace, a blueprint. And knowing that it would be the daimyo's birthday on Sunday which is three days away, when the palace will open to the commoners for a celebration, it might be the best time for an assassination. The document will exchange hands on Saturday evening in Akaburo according to the spies we have dispatched a while ago.

Sakura looked at the picture attached on the file. He had sandy brown hair and a pair of deep purple eyes like ink. He was in his early thirties, the report mentioned.

'At least he's good looking…'

A scarlet hue covered her cheeks.

'Duh.. And Neji-kun will see how you'll seduce him! He's gonna think you're some lowlife! Then again, he doesn't even like you so it doesn't matter… Hello! What if he hates me after this? Huh? Huh?'

"-kura? Sakura, are you listening?"

Her head shot up to meet the narrowed orbs of her sensei.

"Hai shishou!"

It came out louder than she would have liked, but her blonde teacher sighed in exasperation.

"Do anything you can to retrieve the document. Failure is not an option, should the daimyo die, it may spark another civil war. I'll let your squad leader decide on the details. Nara, make sure the mission comes off without a hitch."

The man who was being spoken to, scratched the back of his head, apparently not liking his position as the leader.

'Neji's gonna hate me when he finds out what I'll make Sakura do. And then Sakura' gonna be so damn mad. Mendou kusai yo.. I should have just become a painter like Ojii-san. He doesn't have to work, just draw a couple of lines. But he has to sell his stuff.. Too much trouble….'

"Okay everyone, listen up…"

This had to be the most annoying night of his life. He couldn't take it, for the life of him why he was standing outside the cold atop the trees, waiting for some perverted ass to come to the club and watch him be seduced by none other than the object of his affections. He recalled what their team leader had said during the planning.

"You're our lookout Neji with Shino. You guys will stay outside and prepare our escape just in case. Also if there are more thugs than we can handle."

Shikamaru bit his lip to stop the words that could have tumbled out as an afterthought..

'That and because you might rip Nobunaga apart when you see what Sakura's gonna do to him.. mendou kusai..'

With a grimace, he pushed Shikamaru's words out of his head and let Sakura's image replace it instead.

'But you've got to admit, red and black suits her. Makes her look more yummy.'

A deep scarlet tinged his cheeks due to his thoughts not to mention the delightful mental images that came with it. For the life of him, he couldn't even think straight with those not-so-innocent thoughts running in his mind which is why during their journey which took at least a day and a half, he couldn't even look at the petal haired kunoichi, even if she was still in her normal clothes. Which made the woman quite.. well.. disturbed.

_INSIDE THE CLUB_

She was currently dressed in the red and black lacy creation she had dubbed an abomination, scanning the people currently inside the bar for a certain face. To her utter disgust and annoyance, most of the patrons were drinking, groping each other or worse, making out for the world to see.

'And to think later when that Nobunaga bastard comes you'd have to seduce him. I certainly don't think he'd be content with sweet talking.. A few touches here, a few nips there, a liplock here.. And to think Neji is just standing somewhere outside, watching you…'

She flinched as she thought about the consequences of what she was about to do. But a mission was a mission, and the show must go on..

A head of sandy brown hair was walking towards a round table placed beside one of the glass windows. He sat on a luxurious plush red couch, shooting lecherous glances at the women who were giving him flirty glances.

And the show begins…

_Tsuzuku_

Blaahhhs:

Hello again everyone! As always if you see any grammar errors, spelling and the like, leave a review.

Like the story? Review!

Hate it? Review!

Oh and has anyone found out what Tenten-chan's surname is? TELL ME!

Wanna give me pocky (preferably strawberry)? Send it to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Ne, people have you read fics about Shikamaru and Sakura? I think that's probably one of the hardest pairings to write about. Well, maybe except for Dawning by Deleria and A smart woman by Sailorpanda.(promoting?) If anyone bothered to read this, can you write a fic about them? I think it might work, the pairing I mean, with a funny dialogue. I'll consider it as a late Christmas gift! Heheh


	4. The Not So Long Lost Art of Seduction

Notes:

Do I have readers that are below thirteen? Just checking you know, the chapter is a bit er.. touchy. Quite. Literally. So there you have it, read at your own risk. (No lemon, just limey.. really really limey..)

Hope you guys have as much fun reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Especially Inner Sakura and Neji! Hehehe

This is the reason why sugar should not be given to college undergrads in servings greater than ten times the RDA. One word. C-R-A-C-K. pronounced as pa-key..

Thanks to my beloved reviewers;

Kayowyn-san- Thank you for the heavenly pocky!(I think my dentist is gonna kill you though, but don't mind him, I won't marry him if he does that!) But by any chance do you still have more? Hehhee

Foxtail-inferno- Thanks for pointing out that one, ehehehe, Asahi means sunrise you see, while Yuuhi means sunset so I accidentally interchanged them. (Hai..hai..excuses..excuses..)

Doctor Meowzie—Thanks for telling me where the bloopers were! (hands a box of strawberry pocky..)

Thanks also to the following who reviewed; BWOLFY, Noyesgirl, Sakura13piseces, verified confusion, Hao's Anjul, rafaela16, Lady Inu, Loves Miroku and all the readers!

Disclaimer: Chiea does not own Naruto. If she did, she'd pair up Neji and Sakura, make Kakashi reveal his face and reveal Tenten's last name. Also with Tsunade's Jiraiya's, Orochimaru's… Not to mention use all the money from it to buy a company of pocky. Then she'll live happily ever after.. (with or without the cavities) The end..

The Talk

Chapter IV

The Not So Long Lost Art of Seduction

Finally, the target has been sighted. Sakura discretely moved her eyes to her left, where a woman whose hair was tied in two buns dressed in waitress clothes was currently cleaning a table. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments and the waitress, none other than Tenten, nodded.

To her far right, a man was currently sipping his choice of sake while a blonde woman (coincidence?) dressed in a fluffy rabbit costume was pouring him another cup. Lazy eyes met her sharp emeralds and a small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. Shikamaru.

Her slim fingers stroked the red drop earring she wore on her left earlobe, making sure the one way radio hasn't dislodged or gotten lost. Shikamaru had said it was only a precaution, should she be in trouble, or any unforeseen event should take place (two words.. TO GO/ TAKE OUT take your pick), the others would know since they would be able to hear **everything **that was going on. But she didn't have the need to contact them or lest someone accidentally speaks and blurts to the world that they are being spied on, so she couldn't contact them.

Convenient you say?

I think Neji's gonna have a different idea about that.

Time for action. Operation seduce-the-stupid-perverted-bastard-thief-and-get-the-fricking-blueprint commence!

They had all agreed that the plan should by named by none other than Sakura herself whom at that moment was too furious to come up with anything, hence the name was born (and was shouted at her loudest voice, all in one huff!). Though for reference purposes, they had nicknamed it STSPBTAGTFB. Unfortunately, it was still a mouthful.

Beggars really can't be choosers.

Anyway, she had slowly made her way to the unsuspecting target's table, careful to step slowly so as not to arouse suspicion. Her hips swayed gracefully with each step, like a gypsy's dance. She felt his heated gaze on her and she slowly moved her eyes up, like a caress; from his chest, lips then to his amethyst eyes, which were gazing at her with unconcealed interest and approval.

'Look on the bright side Sakura, at least he's not old enough to be your father. Not to mention he looks better face to face. Nice sense of fashion too. Tsk..tsk.. Neji's gonna see this and he'll probabl-…'

She had cut her thoughts when she was within arms reach of Nobunaga. In a true blue temptress fashion, she smiled alluringly and reached out a forefinger to tip his chin up to meet her gaze..

'THIS IS SOOOOO BADDDDDDDDDD!'

"I kinda noticed you were lonely.. Want company?"

She had made her voice drop a few notes, making it huskier than usual..

'Double E double U Sakura! (Did you guys get that? hehe) That line was sooo old, how the hell is he gonna pay attention to you n-'

"I was hoping you'd say that, Princess..'

Sakura winced inwardly. She felt his arms wrap around her and she smirked.

'Hook, line and sinker…'

With courage she did not know she had, she wrapped her hands around his neck and casually sat on his lap. He seemed to approve as he returned her smile and gently stroked her cheek.

"What's your name, princess? I'm Akira."

'Pompous, egotistical, perverted..'

She smiled sweetly as she played with a lock of his sandy brown hair.

'Nice shampoo. At least he's got taste unlike the last mission's guy.. He smelled like stuff for curling hair..'

Inner Sakura continued rambling while Sakura remained poised with her seducing front.

"Call me Cherry, Kira-kun.."

His hand shifted and moved to her back, running from the base of her spine up to her neck. He moved closer to her, whispering in her ear..

"I like that name, Cherry… It suits you.."

His warm lips closed on her earlobe and a strawberry tint graced the apples of her cheeks. She bit back the incredibly caustic remark that she was about to shout and continued to make herself look relaxed and receiving to Akira's ministrations.

That was not all that was being bit though.

Hyuuga Neji wanted to literally bite the stupid and lewd blockhead that was currently feeling up Sakura. It was bad as it is, being able to see everything as if it was directly in front of him with his Byakugan activated, but to hear everything that was being said, each flirty word and breath, that was disconcerting. No, not exactly disconcerting, but enough for him to go inside the pub, get Sakura away from that.. that.. creature and then he'll close all the bastard's chakra points, then tear him apart with his hands and….

'He's touching her again! Stupid lecherous bleep.. bleep.. bleeeeeeeppp.. bastard! And what the hell was that Kira-kun about! Of all the annoying, disgusting, filthy…..'

"Neji, are you sick?"

Shino was a man of few words but when he spoke.. He really had something to say. Who else would have mistaken a man who was about to go on a killing rampage for being sick..

The pearl eyed genius grit his teeth and muttered something suspiciously like..

"I'm fine…"

Oh look, Akira's nibbling on Sakura's earlobe..

Akira is nibbling on Sakura's earlobe..

Akira + Sakura nibbling + earlobe

3………

2…..

1..

Blast off!

AKIRA IS NIBBING ON SAKURA'S EARLOBE!

He was about to go down and pull through with his bloody plan earlier when a thought struck him.

'Akira might have other spies or guards around. If our cover is blown, Sakura might be in danger.'

His hand closed on one of the innocent leaves from a branch and crushed them to bits that they were no longer distinguishable.

Shino watched curiously, his smirk hidden by the high neckline of the coat he wore.

'Maybe Neji wants some tea. With all those leaves…'

Who knew Shino had a warped sense of humor?

Not Neji of course, he was simply too engrossed with what was happening bel-

A long throaty moan echoed on the radio.

Yep, someone was going to be castrated tonight.

Inside the bar..

Apparently, Akira has decided to warm things up. As in magma hot. He moved his lips from Sakura's earlobe to her throat, sucking on the soft skin as he passed through. His hand moved from her back to her knees, palm caressing up to her thighs..

'Shit, I AM SO DEAD! Quick, moan!'

A low throaty moan escaped her parted lips, seemingly pleasing the man..

'And I thought you were going to do the seducing sister.. Geez.. Hey, do you think Neji heard that? Where the hell is the guy this ass is supposed to meet anyway? Sigh.. I hope Neji would even speak to me after this… Time for Plan B version 1.0 before I end up gravely harassed…'

She shifted on his lap, and moved to whisper something on his ear..

"Do you want a massage? You seem kinda tense, I could make you feel relaxed.. and **release** your stress.."

That was not all that was being released, outside, a certain coffee haired prodigy was breaking branches of the tree trunk as if imagining he was tearing something else apart..

Akira smirked and tightened his hold on her, amethyst eyes locked with emeralds..

"There are other ways to release stress, pet.. We might want to do something about that later.."

Nearby, a man whose hair up in a ponytail choked on his sake, a waitress nearly dropped a whole tray of bottles, a man wearing sunglasses shrugged and someone who looked like the reincarnate of a fire breathing dragon **accidentally** cut a full grown tree in half. So much for being discrete and hidden. Oh well..

'IM GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A BLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEPPPP.. BLEEEPPPPPP..'

Before Sakura could come up with something as inviting (to her disgust), her prey's attention was shifted to something behind her.

'Look who finally decided to show up…'

Everyone on the team noticed the man's appearance and prepared for the mission's completion. Even Neji calmed down. A bit.

"Nice to see you Nobunaga. So, do you have it?"

A low pitched voice belonging to a man who was probably the same age as Akira spoke. He was wearing a pair of glasses over a pair of light brown eyes. His hair, the color of golden corn was long and held together by a black tie.

'What the hell's wrong with this world? All the villains seem to be looking more pleasing to the eye..'

Akira moved backwards a bit and placed his hand inside his blue coat. He took out a small brown envelope and placed it on the table. The other man reached out and opened it to peek inside. He showed his approval by nodding and was about to reach into his pockets when from out of nowhere, someone knocked him to the side, removing his glasses.

"Hey pallll… I'm ssssooooryy.. Are youu urt?"

Apparently a drunken man, with spiky hair had accidentally bumped into a waitress, making the cups of sake she was carrying on her tray spill on the table.

"My glasses.. Where are they?"

'Akira is still looking! Shannaro! Do something! DO ANYTHING!'

"I'll help you look for-"

The world probably short circuited after what happened.

She did the only thing she could do at the moment. She had crushed her body onto Akira's. Well not only that. Her body plus her lips. She was kissing the daylights out of Akira, hands tangling on his sandy brown hair. The man, immediately jumped to the opportunity, forgetting what was happening around him. Moans echoed, as the kiss escalated further. Akira's hands wounded up on her silky hair, tugging on the ribbons until they came loose, freeing Sakura's soft, roseate locks.

'Acccccckkk! I'm frenching hiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmm!'

'HE'S KISSING HEEEEEERRRRRRRR!BLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!'

Neji looked like he was suffering from a heart attack. That's not he only thing going to suffer tonight..

"Here's you're envelope Sir. It didn't get wet."

The waitress was smiling widely as she handed the envelope to the blonde man who has just found his glasses.

"Arrrreeeee yoooouu okkkkkkkkkaaaaayyyy?"

The drunken man was gripping the edge of the table as if his life depended on it, wobbling as he tried to keep on standing. The yellow haired man looked every bit annoyed and spoke his displeasure.

"Well, I am. You're lucky this didn't get wet."

Tenten looked at Shikamaru and placed his arm on her shoulder to assist him.

"I'm really sorry. I'll escort him out of the premises sir, so he won't bother anyone else."

She bowed politely to him before turning to speak to the man he was assisting.

"I better take you home sir. You've had too much to drink."

He nodded and let her guide him outside the pub.

"Ehem.. Ehemmm.. Akira, I should get going because it seems to me you don't want to be disturbed and.."

Sakura tore her swollen lips from Akira, looking around discretely.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Hiroke-san, if you need anything contact me. Now I really would like to show you out but I'm kinda busy.."

She looked back and forth and blushed under their gazes.

"She's a pretty one, Akira. Well, enjoy!"

Hiroke stood and after a mock bow to her and Akira left the building.

"Anou, Kira-kun.."

"Hmmm?"

He busied himself with her neck and she tried her best not to punch him just because the mission was over.

"Could I freshen up a bit.. You know, so I'd still be pretty.."

'Great, now you sound like some self-centered narcissist..'

He seemed a bit reluctant but consented as well, after she looked at him with puppy dog eyes. He gave her a peck on the cheek and let go of her waist. She smiled and stood up and headed for the powder room.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her makeup a bit smudged, her hair let down and a bit tangled at some places.

'How can I face Neji now? He probably thinks I'm dirty.'

She took one last look at the mirror and opened the window. She jumped out and hurried towards their rendezvous point, at an inn a few miles south.

'He probably doesn't care anyway.'

Tsuzuku..

Blaah and blahhs:

As I always and for the nth time say, if you see something, be it grammar, spelling, names and basically whatever, do tell me. Review!

Update is quicker ne? Thanks to my beloved POCKY! (Do they put marijuana on this stuff? Hmm.. Who cares? Nishi..nishi..)

Is someone working on the ShikaSaku stuff? You can do it! Ganbatte!eHeyybfvjdfdfkjdnn

Well I really couldn't make Neji curse like there was no tomorrow right? Hence the magical sound they call, "BLEEP".

I had reviewers of the previous chapter say that they pity Sakura. After reading this chapter though, I guess, it rather adds to do that. But this part is integral after all, it take note, might finally, for the love of all that is good and pocky make Neji confess and talk things out with Sakura-chan.

A certain someone might show up on the next chapter. I'm not telling who though.. It's a hi-mi-tsu!

The next may be the last chapter, I don't know, but there might an epilogue. (So I can finally work on the angsty stuff I plan to write..) Wherever the wind blows, I guess.

Arigatou gozaimasu for reading! Please leave a review!

Maraming salamat po sa mga nagbasa, sana di kayo nainip!

HAPPY NEW YEAR! (Roman calendar wise!)


	5. And It All Comes Down to Part I

Thank you to everyone who has read this work of fiction. This may very well be the last chapter (2 installments actually, it would be too long if I cram them up in a single post.) and I appreciate each review I have received for this story as well as the others.

To Kayowyn: er I'm not actually planning on marrying him, hehhee, and I was kinda buried by my schoolwork.. Oh is that pocky? GIMMMEE

Many thanks to those who reviewed:

Marise-chan, Hyyuga-Neji-Sama (I like your name!hehhe), EnV, BloodRuby, razslover1, KatsunoCZ, bLaCk-Faia-nEkO, Blooty, Hao'sAnjul, LadyInu, Sakura13pisces, Noyesgirl, Atredies, LovesMiroku, mksanime, shi-sha hariken, Bwolfy and Kayowyn my lifetime supplier of pocky!

And to Akuma no Tenshi, hey you still owe me a ficcie! Where's my oneshot! Oh is that pocky? (reverts to angel mode) Hai, onee-sama! Where's the fic that you owe me? You're gonna write it right? Right? RIGHT?

Let's welcome a special guest! (NYAHAHHAHAH)

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. You give me pocky.

The Talk

Chapter V-Part I

The Talk

It was near midnight when she had arrived at the inn her other teammates were staying at. She opened one of the glass windows and stealthily jumped inside, the front door wasn't an option, she wasn't exactly dressed properly anyway.

"Took you long enough!"

Tenten was smiling at her good naturedly as always and Shikamaru seemed to sigh in relief at her arrival. Sakura collapsed on the bed Tenten was sitting at and grumbled.

"Geez, you guys probably arrived 30 minutes earlier. Big deal…"

Maybe that was what Sakura was trying to say but her statement was said with a long yawn, hence making it incomprehensible.

"I didn't know you knew another language! Hey Sakura-chan, mind if I take a picture? Your demented fan boys would pay a staggering amount for a picture of you, especially since you are wearing special attire."

Immediately a pair of emeralds fluttered open and mock tackled Tenten, tickling the other woman.

"Yo kids, it's bed time. I'll be staying with Shino and Tenten tonight, Sakura. Neji is in the other room, probably showering."

Obviously Sakura wasn't the only tired person in the group.

Wait.

Neji and her in one room!

"But Shika-kun…"

"No. Go and sleep Sakura, or better yet, take a shower first, you smell like booze."

She looked at Tenten, pleading for help but the woman made a gesture with her hands shooing her off. Shino was no help either, he remained passive as ever. With a sigh she got up and headed towards the door.

"Night guys.."

And with a soft click, the door closed behind her.

Tenten looked at the door, worry evident in her brown eyes.

"Do you think she'll be all right? That they'll be all right?"

Shino pushed himself of the wall he was leaning and placed a hand on Tenten's shoulder. He nodded and so did Shikamaru. After a few moments of silence..

"Now back to the crazier problem at hand. There's only one futon in this room since only the two of you stayed here first right?"

Tenten and Shino looked at Shikamaru wearily.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

And that was how Tenten, poor unfortunate Tenten ended up sleeping on the floor.

_**Meanwhile**_

Sakura was standing in front of the room she was supposed to share with Neji.

'What if he couldn't even bring himself to look at you?'

'What if he doesn't want to come near you again?'

'I really can't do anything about that, can I?'

She twisted the doorknob slowly, anxiety building inside her chest, like a dull knife piercing her flesh. It was a bit dark inside, only the lamp was turned on illuminating the center of the room. One futon, nearest the window was occupied, while the two other futon were upturned, like an invitation to a tired person.

'Neji.. Good thing he's asleep. You won't have to look him in the eye or speak to him..'

She pulled out a towel and a change of clothes from her backpack and headed towards the bathroom. The shower was turned on and a pair of pearl eyes fluttered open.

'Sakura…'

After a few minutes, she was finished. She didn't even bother drying her hair and she stumbled on the futon. Neji after gathering his thoughts during her shower sat up, fully intent on speaking to Sakura, he wasn't sure where he'd start but he could do this, he was a man, a shinobi.

"Sakura…"

He looked closer and noticed that she was asleep.

"Maybe later.."

With one last look at the pink haired woman, he closed his eyes, begging for sleep to come.

3:30 am.

Neji looked at the numbers of the desk clock and muttered a soft curse. It was too damn early, he had at least three more hours of sleep and.. and..

Why was Sakura's bed empty again?

'Maybe she's in the bathroom'

But the door to the bathroom was opened, no one was there.

He frowned and in a few quick strides he was standing in front her futon. His hand came down on the mattress and it didn't feel that warm.

'Which means, she may have left an hour ago at least. Shit, what if she's been kidnapped!'

He looked around the room for any sign of a struggle but found none, everything was like how it was before he slept.

'Maybe she's in Tenten's room..'

He was about to leave the room when he saw a flash of pink in his peripheral vision. He looked outside the window and found her there, sitting under a huge oak tree. A dark figure was standing beside her and with his keen eyesight; he was able to note that he was not one of their companions.

"Damn!"

With adrenaline rushing in his body he jumped from the bedroom window and directly in front of them. What he saw was definitely something he hadn't been expecting.

Sakura was sleeping peacefully under the tree, her chest rising and falling with each breath. A man was crouched beside her, stroking her lustrous pink hair. Ebony locks hid the man's eyes but Hyuuga Neji knew who that chakra signature could only belong to. Rage, jealousy, fear in him had mixed together; he couldn't tell what he was feeling at the exact moment. It was fear for her life that made him conscious of his actions; the man he was facing is known to be dangerous missing shinobi. Jealousy because he knew that this man used to have all the love, devotion and affection from the woman who was before him; he was witness to all of that, ever since they were genin. Rage because he, at the moment, couldn't do a single damn thing to protect her.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?"

His voice was merely above a whisper but had certain viciousness in it. However, the man did not cease his ministrations, but simply paid no heed to the Hyuuga prodigy. Veins were starting to appear around Neji's eyes obviously in preparation for an attack.

"You've made her cry, Hyuuga."

It wasn't that there was no emotion in his voice, it wasn't that his ebony eyes had a swirling scarlet on them, no it wasn't that. It was the mere words themselves that had somehow paralyzed him. His fathomless silver eyes followed Sasuke's fingertips as they brushed the path of shining tears from her closed eyes.

'He's not lying..'

"Stay with her. She needs you."

After the statement, Sasuke brushed his lips on the top of Sakura's head, a sad, almost apologetic smile on his lips that Neji nearly didn't see. He then stood up and with one last look at Sakura started walking off towards the darkness.

"Why didn't you come back to Konoha? She waited for you! She cried for you! She fucking loved you!"

Hyuuga Neji was angry. In all his life, he never even thought Uchiha Sasuke gave a damn about Sakura but after seeing this, his thoughts have turned against him. And this revelation may change every single thing in his miserable life. Maybe fate really did hate him. He looked at the sleeping figure and he could almost feel his anger dissipating.

'He loves you. After all this time he loves you.'

Even if he felt that a part of his soul was wretched from him, it didn't matter.

'As long as she's happy..'

_**If I end this here will you guys kill me? HHmmm.. Okay, put that knife down, I was kidding.**_

A snort brought him out of his thoughts, and he saw that the missing nin hasn't taken a single step since he spoke.

"Because I don't want to see her."

He would have been angry and confused if not for the softly whispered word that was blown by the wind.

"-sad"

And just like how he came, he disappeared into the darkness, leaving Neji alone with her. He sighed heavily before placing an arm around her shoulders and another under her knees. He stood up with her tucked safely in his arms and he silently walked towards their room.

--------------------

A few rays of sunlight warmed her face and a single emerald eye fluttered open. She stretched her arms towards the ceiling and..

Ceiling?

Whoever heard of a tree with a ceiling?

'The last thing I remember was I went out for a walk and then I felt sleepy.. So.. I sat under the tree and then.. then.. That's weird..'

She sat up and looked around her surroundings. The lamp was turned off and the sun had already risen to the sky. The futon beside her was empty and so was Neji's..

'They couldn't have possibly gone home without me..'

She felt that she was being watched and she turned to look. Neji was leaning against the wall, pale eyes boring unto hers. He hadn't moved and was watching her intently, possibly waiting for her to speak. She almost couldn't look at him, with all the shame burning inside her.

'What do I say to him? What if he ignores me?'

She finally thought of something to say but he beat her to it.

"Why were you outside last night?"

Neji wasn't exactly the most expressive person she knew but he was not like this with her; no, never, when he spoke to her there was at least an emotion, even a tiny spark of it. But now there was none.

'He's angry at me..'

She could feel the tears burning at the corner of her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She was strong.

She had to be strong.

"I woke up last night and went out for a walk. I must have fallen asleep under the tree."

He was still looking at her but he didn't speak. It was silent. Too silent. She could feel her wall crumbling; like a dam about to burst. So before she lost control, it would be better to save face, even if it meant that.. that..

"Anou, we really should be going back to Konoha.. I mean.."

"Tenten, Shino and Shikamaru left already. They said you were too tired and didn't want to wake you up; so they said that we should just follow them when you were ready."

'He said they, not us.. He probably doesn't care about me anymore so..'

"Maybe we should head back.. So I won't be a burden to you anymore.. So you won't be bothered by my presence anymore.. And you could get me out of your hair..and.. and.."

A tear fell.. then another.. A warm hand brushed them away but she refused to look up. She bit her lip to prevent it from quivering; that and blurting out something that she never thought she'd say to someone again, not after one fateful night when her first love was about to leave the village.

"Sakura.. I.."

She still won't look up, her eyes were tightly fluttered shut, as if it she never opened her eyes, the tears would stop falling. Neji never felt so pained in his life. It was so difficult to see her cry like that, it's hard because he didn't know how to stop them from falling, but what hurt the most was that the reason for those drops were meant for no one else but him.

How he could be so sure, one may ask. But he felt it; there was no need for explanation. Now how can he make it better? He wasn't that good with words but this sight, in front of him, he couldn't stand it. She might kill him for this later but it didn't matter, this was killing him now.

She didn't know what was happening but the next thing she knew was that arms were wrapped around her waist and her face was resting on something warm. And breathing. She was being hugged. Not only that, she was being hugged by Neji. The dam had burst and she had cried tears of embarrassment, frustration, longing, happiness everything that she had bottled up all these years. And he held her, soothed her back as if she was a child. The sobs had become softer as she had tired herself out. She heard him sigh, and realized amongst all other things that she did something she was trying to avoid.

'Great drama queen.. And look what you did to his shirt! It's soaking wet! Sigh.. But at least he's not angry.. He's so nice to you, maybe he really thinks of you as a younger sister. I mean you should be happy right? He's a good guy, maybe too good, even for you..'

"Neji.."

Her voice sounded hoarse, as if she hadn't spoken in ages. She tilted her head upwards, to meet his eyes for what could only be counted as the second time that morning. He looked at her imploringly, silently telling her to continue.

"I'm sorry for being too emotional. And I've wanted to tell you something ever since, I just really didn't have the opportunity to say so.."

'You're stalling now.. Get to the point.. Wait.. Are you telling him? No, but if you do he'd –"

Neji was looking at her like she was the only thing in the world now, his fingers felt cold in anticipation of what she was about to say.

'This could be it! She may have feelings for you! But what if she doesn't? But what if—"

After quelling down their inner thoughts, both looked at each other.

'SAY IT'

"Thank you.."

'What? You were gonna tell him thank you! Of all the------'

"You've always, always remained by my side Neji. I know that I may be a nuisance sometimes and that you are doing it because you promised it to Lee-san, but nevertheless, I'm glad you're here. Your friendship is really important to me."

'Friendship? Do you really want to end that there? I mean, honestly, we both know you love him. Maybe, you should tell him. Not because you want him to feel that way about you to, but just because you do. It might take a load off your chest. Then if he tells you he doesn't feel that way, we can always get drunk then pound those stupid dummies in Area 24…'

She had smiled at him brightly, and he felt like the burden of fate on him, has finally been lifted.

'It's okay. If she's happy with this, so am I. But I want to tell her. She may never speak to me again but at least, she knows right?'

He took a deep breath, because he knew, nothing, nothing on earth could stop him from saying it this time.

"Sakura.. I've been meaning to tell you that.."

Emerald eyes looked up to him, waiting for him to continue. A small, soft smile graced his features, making it known why he was known as Konoha's number one most eligible bachelor. Poor Inner Sakura fainted from the overdrive.

"I lo

"YYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Two pairs of startled eyes moved to look at the door which was slammed open by none other than..

"Kiba! What are you doing here!"

**A/N**:

Angsty part of the fic officially over! Next up, hilarity again!

AAAAAACCKKK! Please, no sharp objects! Come on guys, it was too long to put everything in a single chapter, you guys may get bored! Besides, knowing my incredibly annoying and otherwise slave driving professor's whose goal in life is to make me suffer, I won't be able to finish the second installment immediately!

The chapter had a TRACE (lang?) of angst. I couldn't resist but put Sasuke on the fic, but he is so fricking hard to characterize, hence the huge author's block that seems to be stopping me from continuing When the Snow Melts. He is a bit frustrating actually. Besides, I still haven't seen him again in the manga but rumor has it that he'd show up at chapter 295 or 296. Kishimoto is so bloody twisted, I can't take the cliffhanger anymore!

Oh and how was the chapter's cliffy? Not too frustrating I hope.

The next chapter wont be as depressing, you see, Neji will (makes lots of whispering noises..) .. All I can say is that, it is definitely more laughable. Especially the part where..

Okay, nuff said..

Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome!

Salamat ng marami sa mga nagbasa at inuulit ko, lalaki po si Sasuke, hindi bading.

Review!


	6. And It all Comes Down to Part 2

**Disclaimers:** Nope, Chiea-chan only owns Neji's favorite pair of boxers she stole during one of her very educational field trips (wink wink). Oh and the huge box of pocky she is currently stuffing her throat in record time.

Thanks to the following who reviewed:

**Yzak Lover Extrodinaire**-nyahaha, I do get the "must kill KIba vibe" from a lot of readers, gomen KIba-kun!

**Hyuuga-Neji-sama**- well you know, the dark avenger will probabaly dislodge the stick stuck up far in his ass eventually, so.. Eheheh, another man who wants Kiba-kun dead!

**Hyousetsu**-thanks for reviewing!

**Hao'sAnjul**-ack! The kunai almost hit me! Good thing Neji-kun caught it! Ne!

**blackfaia-neko**- ehehe, dapat ito na nga yung last but it would make the chapter monstrously long! And another person who wants to see KIba's blood!

**Shi-Sha Hariken**- thanks for reviewing!

**Wckyducky**- I hope you didn't pull your hair out of frustration, hehe, well you know, I'm really evil so..

**sakura13pisces**-Thanks for reading! Well, it was supposed to be Naruto but KIba was a bit..shall I say.. explosive!

**narutofan4**ever-here you go, the last chapter!

**KatsunoCZ**- oh trust me, he'll speak his mind all right!

**EnV**- AMAZING! you are the only reviewer who felt sorry for Sasuke-kun! Then again, most of the readers are Neji Fans (swoons...blushes...)..

**The Cashew Nuts aka Kayowyn**- yep, the humor is officially back!

**animemistress 419**- oh make that two people who liked the Sasuke part!

Call it instinct but **something** tells me the readers of Something wonderful will kill me if the final pairing would be SasuSaku.. Hm.. Am I mistaken, kiddies?

**The Talk**

**Chapter 5-Part 2**

"Kiba! What are you doing here!"

Sakura was genuinely surprised. Coffee locks fell on top of Neji's eyes, shielding them from the others' view.

"Heheh! I thought I smelled ya, so I came up! You do know who's been doing the snooping around Nobunaga before you guys came here right?"

Kiba flashed a toothy grin and smirked cockily.

'The stupid dog was smelling her! AGAIN!'

Sakura's fist plopped on her open palm, a gesture of enlightenment. She beamed at Kiba who smiled in return.

"Oh so you're the spy!"

"Yep!"

'She sounds so happy he's here…. And he was smelling her… AND HE CAME IN WHEN YOU I MEAN WE WERE ABOUT TO.. TO….'

BZZT..

A huge fuse broke. Tsk Tsk.. World War three will commence in

5……

4…..

3…

Kiba had made probably one of the biggest, most gargantuan mistakes of his life. He walked towards them stopping when he was within arms reach of Sakura. He looked curiously at Neji who still hasn't moved or said anything before his arrival.

"Hey, Neji? Man, are you okay?"

"I…."

2….

Sakura and Kiba looked at each other questioningly then moved closer to the prodigy to hear what he was saying..

"I…."

Kiba looked exasperated and being the hot tempered, short fused man he was..

1…

"Oi Neji, speak louder, will ya?"

**KABOOMM!**

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU!"

Kiba stumbled backwards while Sakura was caught by Neji's left arm, encircling around her waist rather possessively.

"Every single time I'm about to say it, you fricking show up!"

Scarlet flames were burning 10 feet high in the background, it was a miracle that the inn hadn't burst into flames right now or the inhabitants toasted into chicken skin like crispiness. Sakura was shocked, never has she heard Neji shout, or say something that conveyed so much emotion, so much annoyance in her life. The weird thing was that Kiba looked like he was barely stopping himself from.. from.. laughing?

"Every time I have the guts to say it, by some God forsaken reason, you find us! You always sneak up!"

There was no doubting the huge smirk on Kiba's face at the moment, probably due to amusement from Hyuuga Neji; ice-boy, stoic, emotionally challenged brat ever since they were genins was well, emoting for the lack of a better word. He looked at Neji in the eye, refused the involuntary shiver that was roused by the activated Byakugan, then spoke in a taunting voice.

"You were gonna say what, pal?"

'You can do it Neji! WAHOOO!' (A/N: Inner Neji sure is wild ne? snicker..)

"I was going to say I LOVE HER got it! So stay the hell away from her, dog-boy!"

Kiba mocked offense at the insult but smirked so wide, all his teeth were showing.

"Come again?"

'Yeah! Go tell him! Sick him! We're gonna send the whole clan after his stinky canine butt!'

"Are you deaf Inuzuka? I said, she's mine! BACK OFF!"

"Ei Sakura-chan, did ya hear that?"

So they finally remember that there were actually three of them in that room. Then again, Sakura was planted on the spot, eyes as large as saucers, staring at Neji. Then, as if it had sunk in, her cheeks had become so red, it was hard to tell were her favorite scarlet shirt ended and her face began. Neji, on the other hand looked like reality had kicked in.

'Oh, I said it..'

'I SAID IT!'

'Damn straight you did! I'm so proud of you!'

He remained silent and waited for what was about to come.

'What's that?'

Brows twitched in annoyance and a hand grasped beneath the desk for a kunai. Sakura was oblivious to everything while Kiba paled. He stuck both his palms in front of his chest in defense

"Oi, Neji, there's no need for violence her-"

The kunai zoomed past him and hit the wall adjacent to the door which was left open. There was a shriek then the surface began to peel off-revealing a guilty looking kunoichi, and two shinobi, one shrugging while the other looked exasperated.

"Ehehe, Shino forgot something so we went back, you see.. then.."

Shikamaru sighed, and placed an arm under his chin.

"It's no use Tenten, he's got us. But what I don't get is how he managed to notice us, in his emotional state…"

He noticed that the flames in the background were starting to burst again complete with the cackling sound of burning wood. Who knew Neji was a pyromaniac? He sure has lots of interests, first the herbal tea, then the flames. Oh, he needed the flames so he could boil the tea!

"What I meant was that—"

"Since you are vulnerable at the moment, your senses would be less heightened."

And the tower of flame was back again, revolving higher and higher. Trust Shino to be serious at this point in time and before anyone could lose a limb or two; Tenten came up with a rather creative way to avoid bloodshed and lots of third degree burns.

"So Sakura-chan, since Neji practically shouted his feelings for you that he's been hiding, well not exactly hiding for a few years now, don't you think you should at least say something.. Like you know, I love you too...Or.."

All eyes darted on Sakura, whose scarlet face became a hue darker. She could barely control her emotions which were going in all different directions, excitement, glee, humiliation, jubilation, shock. Inner Sakura was hyperventilating.

'awmaygawdawmaygawdawmaygawdawmaygawd….. Breathe! Inhale… Exhale…'

"Sakura, don't tell me you like Kiba!"

'whhhhaaaaaaatttttttttt?'

Immediately Sakura's head shot up, practically glued to Tenten's smirking face. Shino's brow was raised and clasped Tenten's wrist in his hand.

"Let's go home. Shikamaru, Kiba."

Tenten looked like she was about to protest but one look from her enigmatic husband, she snorted derisively.

"Fine. Sakura-chan, details later kay? And Neji, congratulations for finally saying it."

She winked at the two blushing shinobi before disappearing into smoke.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, were even now! I told you I'll pay ya back somehow!"

Kiba looked at Sakura with affection, causing Neji to tighten his grip on Sakura's waist. With a last wave and a wink, he too like the others disappeared in a puff of smoke; leaving the two shinobi alone in the room once again, finally they could have the bloody talk that has been post phoned for some reason or another during the last few years. Now, where to start.

'Quick, think of something to say! What if Neji thinks you don't like him! Come on, say something! Anything!'

'What if she says she doesn't like me! NOOOOOOOOOO!'

"Er.."

'Great, now he knows how eloquent you are..'

Neji's hands turned cold in anticipation and his normally steady gaze seemed to refuse to look at her directly. Then again, he could probably see her from any given angle, except for the blind spot.

"I'm…I…"

'Say it!'

Neji sighed and slowly released her from his semi embrace.

"Don't force yourself. I didn't say that because I wanted you to feel the same way Sakura. I just wanted you to know."

'Force? I'm forcing MYSELF not to jump you at this very moment Neji!'

"Uhm.. No that's not it… I… Er…"

Neji stood up and started for the door.

"Wait I.."

'Oh my God! This is the part in the movies we used to watch that the girl runs, hugs the guy then the guy lifts the girl in his arms and they kiss! Shannaro! You can do it! Ganbatte!'

Inner Sakura was waving her pompoms and doing somersaults..

Time seemed to slow down when Sakura got up and took quick steps towards the last man she would give her heart to. Closer.. and closer..

"Neji, I..

'Squeallllllll! GOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

Neji turned around and seeing that Sakura was headed for him, he held out his arms, fully intent on holding her and never letting her go..

BUMP..

Too enraptured with the images of her and Neji declaring their love to one another, Sakura miscalculated the distance between them, not to mention failed to notice the duffel bag lying innocently on the floor for her to trip on; hence she ended up unceremoniously forehead, I mean face first on the floor.

And there was silence..

Neji, after processing the scene and momentarily deleting the would be oh so romantic scene of twirling Sakura in his arms, immediately knelt down and helped her up.

'Well.. That was a first.. At least no one would daresay your life was a cliché... '

They looked at each others eyes as if trying to read each other's minds. Then, the unthinkable happened.

A deep sound echoed in the room, vibrating in the walls. Neji's eyes were closed, his mouth was open, being the very source of the sound. He was laughing. Not the jeering laughter that one teases another person with, no not the mocking type. It was more of, to put no other complicated words on it, out of sheer happiness.

Sakura pouted at Neji before joining him in his mirth, giggling softly at first before becoming full blown laughter. It died down a bit and before Neji could process anything, Sakura with a light color of crimson on her cheeks, stood on her tiptoes and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

'That's what I'm talking about! Now move to the next level while—'

Sakura wisely ignored inner Sakura.

'Did she just.. just.. kiss…. BBBZZZZZZZZZZTTTTT.. She kissed me! I mean us!'

Fireworks exploded and Neji in shock moved his orbs to gaze at the sparkling emerald eyes gazing up to him as well.

And there were no words.

They really didn't need to talk..

The look in her eyes was enough..

He didn't need the Byakugan to see a thing like this.

'I love you..'

It was silent, but the feelings, the emotions, they were deafening, in a positive way.

**Shinobi really weren't good with talking anyways. They liked actions better**.

And at this point in time, nothing could be better than this.

Well maybe the red welt on Sakura's forehead was a setback but well..

It made her look cuter..

Neji said so…

**END?**

_**OMAKE**_

"Neji-kun, what did you guys do to the blueprint anyways?"

He jabbed his finger on the duffel bag currently slung on one of his shoulders.

"Did you double check? I mean we might have left it at the inn or.."

"I checked, the envelope was there.."

Sakura was silent and proceeded to jump from tree to tree. Neji sighed and stopped moving across the tree branches.

"Byakugan!"

Neji stopped moving and turned paper white then into a color of dark purple before turning into fuschia pink. Sakura, noticing the discomfort of her companion stared curiously and walked to the spot where Neji was petrified.

"Neji-kun?"

She tapped him on the shoulder but he did not deign a reply but instead, began unzipping and unpacking the contents of the bag.

"What's wrong Neji-kun?"

Finally finding the dreaded object, he opened the envelope carefully.

"This is what is wrong."

And soon loud screams echoed out through the forest, making the resting creatures scamper away from the source of the bestial noise, instinct driving them away from the cursed pandemonium that threatened to destroy their innocent and simple lives.

**SNAPSHOT**

Neji's hands were massaging his temples and Sakura was turning a darker shade of red by the minute as she continued ranting on profanities, indicating that wild inner Sakura has taken over. On the forest floor lay the opened envelope, glossy paper peeking from inside. Upon closer inspection, they were pictures of different women in various states of to put it simply undress, each one more daring than the before.

What if the envelope was switched by their enemy, you ask.

The topmost picture was one that made Sakura's blood boil in anger, a man who blew a kiss at the camera, cheeks stained pink and fingers making a V sign. It was none other than

"JIRAIYA-SAMA!"

**Author's Notes:**

Definitely lighter in mood than the previous chappy. Hope it wasn't too fluffy for the readers, I was listening to the Chobits soundtrack and I was like, oohhh, fluffy goodness. Hope it wasn't too allergenic! My beta reader sneezed. (And got her lovely saliva on my favorite shirt.. Tskk.. Tsk..)

Well if I actually had them talk, as in really talk, this would be an over dramatic fic and I wouldn't want that, especially now that I'm in one of my sugar highs! SQUEEEE! I dunno if I'll make an epilogue, hence the question mark on the word end, but we'll see.

HA! See, Kiba was just trying to hasten things up between Sakura and Neji. Hurray for Kiba-kun!

And I really couldn't not include Sasuke in the previous chapter, I mean, it was his leaving that started this fic or the prequel for that matter. Besides, I had a hunch that Sasuke pushing Neji to go for Sakura would be indeed a huge motivation. Think the ex telling the would-be-boyfriend to take care of her. I kinda pitied Sasuke though.

The angst and slight down time on humor on the previous chapter was a bit of a necessity so I could give you guys a clear view of what the characters were thinking. I don't think I'd survive if I wrote everything with a huge dose of crack.

Then again, I really couldn't let Sakura run into Neji's arms without nothing disastrous happening now, wouldn't I? Hehehe

Banzai for Neji-kun and Sakura-chan!

And now I can finally work on my other fic, Something Wonderful! Another NejiSaku fic! With SasuSaku too.. Well some reviewers asked me to make it a sole NejiSaku but I dunno, we'll see.

Kudos to my readers, reviewers, friends and everyone who accidentally clicked on my fic but read anyhow.

Honto ni arigatou gozaimasu!

Sobrang salamat sa mga nagbasa! Pinoys rock!


	7. EpilogueTanabata Troubles

Warning: Fluff ahead. Read at your own risk.. Achooo.. Spring fever much.. And a bit long. Neji-centered so prepare for crack.

Finally, I present to you, my dear beloved readers, the one, the only…..

The Talk

The Epilogue

Tanabata Troubles

He didn't have look sideways from time to time since his 359 degree Byakugan gave him an almost full view of his surroundings, yet the desire to turn around was there. What if someone saw him? What if someone was following him? With his resolve firmer than before, he clutched the wrapped package he was carrying even tighter, crumpling the two inch thick wrapping.

With that done, he walked faster than before, not fast enough to warrant suspicion but quick enough to efficiently arrive at his destination. The weight in his pocket reminded of him of why he had to do this and why he, Hyuuga Neji wanted to do this. Oh the things he does for…

"Good morning Neji-niisan."

A petite figure was standing before him, unknowingly blocking his way to the compound's entrance. He wasn't sure if he had imagined the mischievous glint in the pale pearly eyes of his cousin but he shrugged it off.

'It is a bit warm today.. Maybe I'm seeing things…'

"Good morning Hinata-sama."

"Where are you going? And what's that?"

He instinctively clutched it tighter, a few beads of sweat trickled on his forehead destroying the calm façade he so much wanted to portray.

'Shit, what if she's seen it? Duh Neji, she's got the Byakugan too you know, she's what, a first degree cousin?'

"See you in a while, Hinata-sama."

And with that he sped off, leaving a giggling Hinata behind.

"Ganbatte, Neji-niisama."

--

'I knew this was a bad idea. Stupid Naruto, digging into my business..'

He remembered a few snippets of his conversation with the blonde a week ago, and he wasn't amused, yet as much as he hated to admit, he was convinced. He internally chanted stupid, meddling blondie during the whole conversation.

"Hey Neji, what are you planning for next week? Huh? Huhh? Sakura-chan doesn't say it but she wants you do something. Anything at all. Do you know why? Because next week is-"

"I know Uzumaki. Is that why you barge in again while I'm meditating? If so, get lost."

"Mou, so mean. I'll be marrying Hinata sooner or later so we should be nice to each other! And I'm waiting for her, we have a date. Heyy! Don't change the topic! So what are you going to do? Don't think I'm gonna copy your idea! I won't because I'm the number one ninja of Konoha and I'll be the Hokage! So what is iiit?"

'Stupid, meddling, blondie…..'

'Yeah, Neji, we don't have anything planned for that yet.. What are we going to do. God if she doesn't get what she likes she might..'

"And Kiba was saying that Sakura-"

"What!"

"Oi you're actually listening! I was gonna say that Kiba was going to give Sakura-chan the biggest surprise of her life! I dunno if he really really likes her, but they are close. And since Sakura-chan gave everyone chocolates last Valentine's day…"

Indeed she did, everyone including Kiba received cute miniature chocolates she herself baked.

'HA! They received those really small chocolates but we got the biggest one! And, do you remember what we did after dinner! Take that Kiba!'

"Oi Neji, you okay? You're blushing! Nyahahah! Neji is blushing!

"Shut-

BAM!

-up!"

"OUCHHHHHH! Sakura-chan you're here too! What did you do that for?"

"You're SO LOUD! Hinata and I can hear you all the way from her room. We sparred a while ago and we just finished showering.. Why are you shouting anyway?"

"Oh.. hey Sakura-chan I was shouting bec—"

In her life, she doubted she'd ever seen a stranger sight. Well maybe Gai-sensei giving Kakashi-sensei a fricking piggyback ride back in Suna was to put no other words into it, the top of the _most_ _disturbing list_ but this one, might make the top 10.

Hyuuga Neji, her boyfriend (blush blush) was waving a couple of tickets which could only be free ramen stubs at the Ichiraku as evidenced by the flood of water aka saliva from Naruto's parted really really big mouth which was currently soaking up the tatami mat. The blonde followed each movement of Neji's hand, like a doggie waiting for a big slice of steak, just add the tail and it's ready to go!

'I thought I might need this someday. Thank you kami-sama…'

And with a flick of a wrist he sent the tickets flying out of the opened shoji screens and away Naruto went, taking with him the possibility of divine humiliation. Him? Hyuuga Neji, prodigy of what could be the most revered clan of Konoha, blushing! Unheard of!

"I'll see you later, Sakura-chan. Neji-niisama."

Hinata smiled and winked at Sakura and bowed to them politely.

Sakura blushed and looked away. It seems like Hinata and Sakura were sharing some private joke. Hmph, as if he would stoop so low to see what got Sakura worked up. As if he'd ask something as…..

"Why are you blushing?"

He could feel his inner self snickering at the background.

"EH? Oh probably because it's soooo hot and all. Well I'm getting sleepy after all that workout, I'm going home kay?"

She was about to stand up when his warm hand enclosed her wrist in his grasp. She looked at his eyes and couldn't help but blush. You'd think after eight months of blissful dating she'd get used to his worshipful manliness.(drool..)

"Er.."

"Stay.."

Neji wasn't very much for public displays of affection. Sure his hand would hold unto hers or rest at her shoulder or at the small of her back but that was it. In private however.. She really didn't notice that she was blushing so much or that Neji had gently lowered her beside him.

"Sleep."

Well he was also a man of a few words and when Sakura's oversized brain didn't take the hint, he nearly rolled his eyes and he patiently and gently placed his large hand on her shoulders so that her head can rest on one of his stretched thighs. (Lucky girl..) Finally getting the idea, she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to claim her.

"Thanks, Neji-kun..

"Aah.."

He watched her carefully, from the closed eyelids that hid her emerald eyes, to her small nose, to the curve of her enticing lips whose color looked like a freshly picked strawberry.

'Bad Neji.. Tsk tsk…'

Her glossy pink hair slid on his thigh as the woman on his lap changed position and he couldn't help but stroke it gently as he always did when she slept on his lap or shoulder.

'So silky.. Maybe we should give her a silk ribbon next week..'

'Nah.. Too common..'

'How about a silk handkerchief?'

'Nah…. she's got plenty of those already..'

'A silk kimono?'

'She might think you're gay, thinking you're dressing her up..'

'Oh yeah? How about a silk nightie, I bet you she won't think something as stupid as that!'

' HA! Try giving her that and you wont be able to look at each other in the eye for weeks! Just like what happened on valen—

'SHUT UP..'

'Sheesh, touchy, you know you want to..'

'….'

'Or how about we ask her? She's half asleep, it's not like she'll remember it..'

"Sakura..."

He whispered to her ear gently, taking the chance that she might answer his question..

"Hmmmm?"

It was a low rumble, barely inaudible but knowing Sakura's sleeping habits, she was probably in the verge of sleep and consciousness.

"If someone gave you a gift, what would you want it to be?"

"Hmmm…."

Or maybe she was really asleep this time. Stupid luck. He sighed and continued to caress her smooth locks of hair.

"It doesn't matter.. I've got you..'

His eyes widened and he looked at her immediately. To his disbelief, she was still sleeping. A gentle smile, seen only when the two of them are in private graced his lips- the one reserved for his cherry blossom.

Then again, she really hadn't told him what she wanted other than him of course, because whether she liked it (she better) or not, she was stuck with him. Which leads to the problem at hand.

'What on earth am I going to give her?'

'Yep, no doubt about it. This is stupid.'

He looked at the glossy pictures of the opened book on the table, eyes practically burning holes at the page. I mean, these look easy to do but, well, you know what they say, looks can be deceiving.

After banning everyone from entering the kitchens and without doubt no one would dare enter his current lair, he prepared the ingredients of his future masterpiece while he glanced from time to time at the book. This was supposed to be easy after all, there were lots of people who knew how to cook, and he was a prodigy, one of the generation's best according to the hokage. So this was supposed to be easy. Right?

Wrong.

He was waiting for the cake to finish baking, wondering what on earth would his father, should he be alive would do when he sees his only son like this. Probably yell Egads! On the top of his lungs.

A pink frilly apron was tied on his waist, smudges of cream on the poor abused apron, as well as stains of milk and other things that should have been on the cake-unless he had changed his plan and decided to wrap himself up in a box with glossy paper and a ribbon and get himself delivered to Sakura's apartment tonight as the cake's replacement.

Crap. Oh the things he does for her.

Ding!

He looked at the finished cake and felt like it was egging him, mocking him, daring him to taste. With a gulp he sliced a portion and tasted his creation.

"Salty. It's salty!"

The maid who happened to pass the kitchen doors cringed and decided if she wanted to stay alive, she'd stay away from her master for a while.

Anyways, he checked the poor unsuspecting container of sugar and he tasted it for himself.

'That explains it, it's salt.. '

You know, when you mix an acid and a base you get..

'salt..'

The one used to preserve food..

'It's salt'

A crystalline compound NaCl…

'…. It's salt.. '

Here we go..

KABOOM!

Here comes the firemen..

"I have to do this again."

Or not. Maturity has set in.

'Maybe we should have gone with the nightie idea..'

'Shut up..'

Or maybe not.

Inwardly, he was considering changing his present for her but he couldn't come up with anything that would best convey his feelings for her. He opened the box he hid on his pocket; a solitaire diamond ring was placed on the velvet. It reflected the fluorescent lighting in the kitchen and he suddenly remembered why he wanted to do this. He looked at the sun which was high in the sky and figured it was probably lunch time. So without as much as looking, he closed the box and placed it on his pocket, and with renewed energy and an irritated grunt, he grabbed the mixing bowl and started dumping ingredients again.

'The things I do for you..'

After five hours, eleven batches and 6 dozen eggs later, he finally got it right. All he had to do now was put the frosting on and the sliced strawberries he prepared earlier. This part was easy, like pretending to hold a kunai and twirling it effortlessly. After placing the last strawberry, he gently placed it on a box and proceeded to tie the ribbons on it quickly. With only one hour left before his meeting with Sakura, he rushed off to his rooms and prepared himself.

It's weird that she hasn't seen even Neji's shadow today. Or maybe he forgot he was supposed to go to her house at six. Nope, Neji never forgets anything.

"But maybe he forgot what today is!"

"Or what if he doesn't know what today is. I mean, hello, I don't think he bothers with these types of stuff; I mean can you remember what he was like when we were kids. And hello, he's not sentimental.'

She cringed at the mountain of presents she placed on the living room. Well, she did give chocolates to all her friends during Valentine's day. However, she sincerely doubted that each of the numerous shiny boxes of all sizes were from her friends. After all, her suitors didn't diminish when she started dating Neji but they did lie low-who wouldn't? Her boyfriend can kick their asses to Uranus on any given day of the month if he felt like it.

"Neji won't be happy when he sees this.. Might as well open a few.."

"Naruto's..Naruto's..Naruto's.. Ah here we go!"

It was a box that reached her waist, covered in shiny neon orange metallic wrapper. Geez, it was _really hard_ to find. After getting rid of the attention grabbing wrapper and opening the box, she felt like laughing.

"I should have known!"

In the box were instant ramen of different flavors.

"Let's see, chicken, beef, pork, shrimp, oyster, crab, eel, salamander? Liver? Deer? What the? Jellyfish!"

She was too busy digging the box for more _'special'_ kinds of ramen to notice that a certain someone has opened the door and was watching her with interest.

"buffalo?"

"I'm afraid not. Guess again."

"sheep?"

She removed her upper body from the box, looked at him sheepishly and flushed in embarrassment.

"Hi!"

He nodded in greeting then looked at the heaps of presents on her living room. If things don't turn out very well tonight, there'd be bloodshed tomorrow.

"Oh this is from Naruto. He gave me instant ramen this time, predictable."

Her heart leapt when she noticed that he was holding a box of some sort, with a pale pink ribbon holding it together. Neji followed her eyes and felt himself almost sweat in anticipation.

'What if she doesn't like it?'

'Then more cake for us!'

'………..'

'I don't even like sweet things..'

"What's that?"

Sakura walked towards him and looked at the box, a huge smile on her lips.

"Nothing.."

She laughed, used to his slightly developed behavior, well you could say Neji developed a sense of humor over the past few years. Without another word she took the box from him and after clearing her coffee table of other gifts, placed it in the middle.

"You might not like it.."

"Hmm.."

But she wasn't listening to him.

"Aha!"

She pulled on one end of the ribbon and it untied, making the box open for her to see.

"It might not taste good.."

But Sakura ignored him and went to the kitchen to get a plates and utensils. Neji grasped the box inside his pocket and brought it out immediately.

'At least she'll like this..'

He opened the box to see the brilliance of the stone one more time, just for good luck when. Er let's just say there will be a long speech composed of words such as destiny, unfair, bastard and other expletives.

There was no lustrous gleam of reflected light. In short the ring was..

Uhm.. not there.. You know, missing..

Sakura had come in the room again and nearly ignored him in favor of the luscious strawberry shortcake before her. Not that she'd notice anyway, his back was turned to her and if Neji wasn't Neji he'd be shouting something like..

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

Actually his inner self is doing a great job.

'That was my salary!'

Well he has been saving up for you know, a couple of years for five things, the engagement ring, the wedding and the rings, the kids, the retirement and contingency plans. He was after all pretty organized. There it goes down the drain. Insert speech about destiny here again. Sigh.

"I think it's a bit salty.."

'And now she doesn't like the cake.. Oh, woe is me..'

'Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.'

But he couldn't help but feel disappointed with the outcome of today's events. Really and he was even planning on asking her to marry him. He wasn't prepared for this, and he also wasn't prepared for the sudden hug from behind, and he wasn't prepared that he almost fell on the floor face flat, and he wasn't prepared for her tears, currently soaking up his shirt.

'And I've even made her cry. I'm that horrible?'

"Thank you.. Thank you.. That was the best gift ever! You made it didn't you? Who else would've known I like salt with strawberries! And I thought you forgot what today was! Neji-kun you're the best!"

His face which she couldn't see, twisted in anguish a while ago was replaced with shock and then shortly after relief.

"So that means you owe me, right?"

'Ring or no ring..'

"You're not getting away from helping me clean up my apartment tonight. God knows what I'll do with all these stuff…"

He pocketed the box again and then moved on top of her hands still wrapped on his waist. He turned around and gazed at her eyes fondly before a smirk tugged at his lips. She blushed from head to toe reading his message the wrong way.

"Ehhh.. But what if someone.."

"Not that..

"Then what?"

A loud knock on the door and a boisterous voice shouted over the door.

"Wait a sec Kiba! I'm coming!"

"Oh no you don't.."

Neji kept her in his arms and glared at the door.

"Can't a guy propose!"

Sakura looked at him in shock and before she could say something, Kiba replied.

"Damn and I thought I was early! Naruto's gonna be disappointed! Good luck you two! And I want nieces! I left your gift at the door Sakura! Ja!"

Sounds of retreating footsteps could only be heard and there was terse silence.

"So, what do you say, Sakura?"

She smirked at him impishly.

"It's not like you asked me anything right?"

"Do I have to?"

And instead of the reproving and playful scowl he expected, she jumped on him, lips on his.

"I guess that's a no then.."

She laughed and before she could taunt him further, he kissed her, hard.

Well you know what they say, he's a man of a few if any words..

So there….

"Hinata-oneesama.."

Hanabi was having her routine tea after supper with her older sibling.

"Hai, Hanabi-chan?"

"Why is the tea salty?"

"Eh?"

She swirled the teacup in her hands and a soft ting was audible with each twirl.

"And what's this?"

Using a fork, she fished out a certain something that made the elder woman pale before bursting into uncharacteristically, a fit of guffaws.

Who wouldn't, there shining in the moonlight was Neji's engagement ring.

In Hanabi's teacup.

Really, the heavens sure had a sick sense of humor.

**FIN**

As in really, its finished.:)

I think the previous chapter was funnier though. This one had more fluff than comedy. Thank you to everyone who supported and read this fic and because of you guys, even if I was sorely tempted to leave it at 6 chapters especially after the virus accident, managed to get me out of my laziness. And since this is finished, I can now work on my other fic, _Something Wonderful_ without the guilt!

To my beta ed, Akuma who is lurking out there somewhere, thank you for editing! And no, you can't have my shirt. Too small for you.

Again, thanks to all my readers! Ja ne!


End file.
